Realize
by kyukyu95
Summary: Akibat kesalahan seseorang dimasa lalu, hidup seorang yang tak bersalah menjadi berubah. Tidak semua orang dapat mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya disaat semuanya dibuat terbalik. Semua hal harus disusun untuk menjadikannya sebuah kisah yang utuh.
1. Chapter 1

**Realize**

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Family, Friendship, Hurt, Sad

Disclaimer : I just own the story. Semua tokoh di sini milik Tuhan.

Warning : Just Fanfic, Typo(s), alur yang sulit dimengerti atau mungkin membosankan(?), gaje, masih author baru. Please review after read. thanks.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

November 2014

Seorang namja berusia 16 tahun berseragam sekolah lengkap duduk termenung di bangku sebuah taman dengan selembar foto digenggamannya. Logo SMA Shinchung tercetak jelas pada jas seragam anak itu. Perlahan air mata jatuh melewati pipi pucat itu ditemani oleh hembusan angin malam musim gugur yang seolah mengerti akan rindu yang dirasakan dan ingin membawa semua perasaan itu pergi.

"Eomma… bogoshipeo.." Setelah dirasa puas untuk menatap foto itu, Kyuhyun pun bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri mobilnya. Mobil sport keluaran terbaru itupun kemudian melaju kencang menuju sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan Gangnam, Seoul.

Kyuhyun pun memasuki pintu megah berukiran indah itu. Namun, ternyata Cho Younghwan, ayah Kyuhyun, sedang duduk di ruang keluarga rumah itu.

"Appa" gumam Kyuhyun. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menatap ayahnya sedikitpun dan hanya berjalan melewatinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Beraninya kamu pulang tanpa memberi salam." Cho Younghwan seketika membanting koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ah. Mianhae. Selamat malam Abeoji." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menatap sang ayah dan hanya tetap berjalan melewatinya.

"Wali kelasmu tadi menelpon menyuruhku untuk datang ke sekolah. Tidak bisakah kau sekali saja tidak membuang waktuku? Kau tahu? Waktuku sangat berharga. Bukan hanya untuk mengurusmu!"

"Kalo memang waktumu untuk UANG mu itu lebih berharga, tak perlu datang juga tak apa. Akan aku sampaikan kepada Jung seonsaengnim bahwa kau tidak bisa hadir seperti biasa. Ah satu lagi, abeoji tidak perlu bersikap seolah peduli padaku." Kyuhyun yang telah sampai di depan kamarnya langsung membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras dan jatuh terduduk di belakang pintu.

Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri sesak. Bukan karena penyakitnya kambuh atau apa. Namun kenangan tentang ibunya kembali merasukinya. Hari ini, 5 November 2014 merupakan hari peringatan kematian Kim Hanna yang ke 7 tahun.

"Eomma. Mianhae… Ini semua salahku. Abeoji, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya walau sikapnya seperti itu? Bogoshipeo eomma.."

 _triing triiinggg_

Sudah pukul 6 pagi dan keadaan namja pucat itu masih sama. Ia tidak tidur semalaman dan hanya duduk bersandar di pintu dengan menatap kosong entah pada apa. Hanya satu yang berbeda. Kini matanya sedikit bengkak karena tidak tidur semalaman dan menangis walau tidak lama.

.

.

.

"Yaakkk! Cho Kyuhyun! Lagi-lagi kau terlambat. Kali ini saya tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk." Sebagai guru kedisiplinan, Park Leeteuk menjadi guru yang bertugas mengawasi anak-anak yang datang terlambat. Dua orang siswa yang hampir selalu berhadapan dengan beliau adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Minho. Jonghyun? Walaupun dia sama-sama pembuat onarnya dengan kedua sahabatnya itu, namun ia hampir tidak pernah terlambat.

"Aishh. Biarkan aku masuk kali ini seonsaengnim! Lagipula pelajaran dimulai masih 5 menit lagi." Kyuhyun benar. Sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul 07.55.

"Tidak untuk kali ini Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau masih ingat bukan bahwa gerbang sekolah ditutup 10 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai?" Park seonsaengnim, Kyuhyun, Minho, dan Shindong ahjussi pun seolah adu kekuatan untuk membuka atau menutup gerbang menuju gedung sekolah.

SMA Shinchung memang memiliki 2 gerbang. Gerbang terluar untuk memasuki parkiran dan gerbang dalam untuk menuju ke bangunan sekolah. Dan gerbang dalam inilah yang sedang diperebutkan oleh keempat orang ini.

"Permisi Park Seonsaengnim, tadi kepala sekolah memanggil anda untuk ke ruangannya."

"Kau tidak membohongi saya lagi kan?" Park Seonsaengnim menatap Jonghyun yang entah datang darimana dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Tentu bukan sekali dua kali ia terkena ulah dari ketiga sahabat ini. Namun, walau sudah berulang kali, jebakan tetap saja tepat sasaran.

"Tentu tidak. Tadi saya bertemu beliau sewaktu ingin ke toilet."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Shindong-ssi, tolong tutup gerbangnya dan jangan biarkan kedua anak ini masuk." Park seonsaengnim pun pergi menghadap kepala sekolah yang sebenarnya tidak memanggilnya dan meninggalkan ketiga anak itu yang sedang mengeluarkan _evil smirk_ nya.

"Ahjussi mau foto anda ketika perkemahan musim panas yang lalu saya sebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah?"

"Ah anak anak ini, sudah kalian masuk sana."

Kyuhyun, Jonghyun, dan Minho memang sudah mulai membuat ulah sejak awal bersekolah di sini. Bahkan ia berani menantang ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua basket SMA Shinchung untuk bertanding 3 on 3 hanya karena menegurnya tidak menggunakan atribut ospek yang diharuskan. Dan pertandingan dimenangkan oleh ketiga anak baru ini. Sejak saat itu mereka bertiga langsung terkenal dan bergabung dalam tim inti basket sekolah.

.

.

.

Di dalam kelas, kedua sahabatnya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sepanjang pelajaran ini hanya menatap kosong pada buku dihadapannya. Kyuhyun, memang bukan seseorang yang akan memperhatikan pelajaran di kelas, kecuali saat pelajaran musik dan olah raga, namun mereka jarang-jarang melihat kyuhyun seperti ini.

Hanya satu kali mereka melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong seperti ini. Yaitu 3 bulan yang lalu, selang sehari setelah perkemahan musim panas yang berlangsung 2 3 hari 2 malam itu. Dan saat itu Kyuhyun tidak menceritakan apapun kepada mereka dan hanya berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin ditanya mengenai keadaannya.

Agustus 2014

Hari itu Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari perkemahan musim panas yang menurutnya cukup membosankan. Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya cukup terhibur, yaitu mengerjai salah satu satpam sekolah yang diminta ikut ke perkemahan musim panas itu untuk membantu menjaga keamanan di sana. Anak itu dengan sengaja mendandani Shindong Ahjussi ketika tidur dengan make up yang dipinjam dari para yeoja di sekolahnya.

Untunglah ia langsung sadar ketika bangun karena langsung bercermin. Namun, siapa sangka bahwa ternyata ketiga sahabat itu telah mengabadikan wajah satpam sekolah yang sudah terkenal dengan ketegasannya dan kewibawaannya itu menggunakan make up yang sangat cantik.

.

.

.

"Eommaaaa…!" Kyuhyun yang langsung tertidur ketika pulang dari perkemahan tiba-tiba terbangun. Peluh membanjiri keningnya dan nafasnya pun tersengal-sengal.

"ukh…" Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Sepertinya Asma yang dimilikinya sejak kecil itu kambuh. Kyuhyun pun segera mencari inhaler di tasnya namun tak kunjung menemukannya.

"ahh sial.. sepertinya terjatuh di perkemahan.. kenapa aku harus terlahir lemah seperti ini?" Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang seperti ini. Ia pun kemudian hanya meringkuk di kasurnya berharap sesaknya menghilang atau ada yang datang ke kamarnya. Ah tapi sepertinya kyuhyun tidak mengharapkan kemungkinan yang kedua. Ia paling tidak suka terlihat lemah di mata orang lain. Terutama ayahnya.

Tok tok tok

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun. Apakah anda ingin makan malam sekarang?" Ternyata Kangin ahjussi yang datang. Ia adalah asisten rumah tangga yang telah bekerja untuk keluarga Cho sejak 16 tahun lalu.

Tak ada jawaban.

Tok tok tok

"Tuan saya masuk. Ahh anda masih tidur rupanya." Ucap Kangin tanpa menyadari bahwa tuan muda nya itu sedang kesakitan.

"Ukh.. uhuk uhuk.." Kyuhyun sudah kehabisan tenaganya. Harapan rasa sesaknya akan hilang, kini malah semakin menyengkeram dadanya. Kesadarannya pun sudah diambang batas. Sudah cukup lama asma yang dimilikinya tidak kambuh. Entah apa yang membuatnya kambuh saat ini.

"Astaga tuan muda." Kangin ahjussi pun segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Ahjussi…." Manik indah itupun kini menutup sempurna. Tanpa menunggu lama ahjussi itupun langsung menelpon ambulance untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Yesung uisa-nim? Ia sedang ada jadwal operasi saat ini sehingga tidak bisa datang ke rumah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kyuhyun pun sadar dan Yesung uisa-nim sudah ada di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyuhyun-ah?" Yesung adalah dokter keluarga Cho sejak lama. Ia sudah paham betul keadaan keluarga Cho seperti apa. Sehingga iapun menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun untuk selalu menyembunyikan kondisinya pada ayahnya.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun-ah… Gwaenchana?"

"Ah, ehh.. iya Kangin ahjussi. Aku baik-baik saja. Ayok kita pulang. Dan ingat, jangan memberitahu apapun kepada abeoji tentang hari ini." Sesaat yang lalu Kyuhyun terlibat suatu pembicaraan yang tidak direncanakan. Sebuah masa lalu yang tidak diketahuinya terungkap. Dan ia sedikit menyesali karena membahasnya dengan Yesung uisa-nim disaat tubuhnya sendiri masih terasa lemah.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Realize**

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Family, Friendship, Hurt, Sad

Disclaimer : Ini hanya fanfic, semua tokoh di sini milik Tuhan. I just own the story.

Warning : Typo(s), alur yang sulit dimengerti atau mungkin membosankan(?), gaje, masih author baru. Jangan bosan membaca dan review after read. Thanks.

Summary : "Kyuhyun-ah! Kemana saja kau kemarin?" / **_''_** Kyuhyun-ah. Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan hal ini'' / "Aku? Pecundang? Kau pecundang yang sebenarnya Hyukjae" / "APA KATAMU? KELUAR KAU CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kemana saja kau kemarin? Tidak masuk sekolah dan ponselmu tidak aktif." Setelah 1 hari tidak masuk sekolah karena yahh kondisi tubuhnya yang masih kurang baik disertai dengan beban fikiran yang tiba-tiba muncul berkat perkataan dari Yesung uisa-nim.

"Kalian ini seperti baru mengenalku beberapa hari saja. Aku malas sekolah kemarin. Kalian tahu? Aku bertemu monyet bodoh itu kemarin. Hahh.. disaat aku ingin bersantai kenapa ia selalu muncul." Lee Hyukjae yang sering disebut monyet bodoh oleh Kyuhyun merupakan rival sejatinya. Tak pernah ada kata damai yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Entah apa yang membuat permusuhan itu terjadi tak ada yang tahu. Itu semua terjadi begitu saja.

.

.

.

 ** _'Kyuhyun-ah. Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan hal ini mengingat kondisimu yang sedang tidak baik, tapi hyung tidak ingin menyimpan ini lebih lama. Dengar sampai hyung selesai bercerita eoh. Saat itu, ayahmu sedang berduka berat atas kematian eommoni. Dan setelahnya, kau yang paling tahu bagaimana hubungan diantara kalian. Sampai saat ini hyung belum menceritakan apapun kepada keluarga kalian.'_**

 ** _'Apa maksudmu Yesung Hyung?'_**

 ** _'Mengenai kematian ibumu. Hyung merasa ada yang janggal dari kematian eomma mu.'_**

Percakapan Kyuhyun dengan Yesung pada hari itu terus menerus terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya. Semuanya terasa janggal dalam otaknya. Ia benar-benar terkejut mengetahui kenyataan itu. Eomma nya adalah orang yang baik. Sangat baik malah. Namun, mengapa? Apa yang dimaksud Yesung saat itu?

 _Bukk dukk dukk_

Sebuah bola basket mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun. "Ukhh… Yakk! Kenapa kau melempar kepala ku dengan bola basket?" Kyuhyun yang mood nya sedang buruk hampir saja akan memukul Sungmin yang tentu saja tanpa sengaja ingin melempar bola itu ke kepalanya.

"Aishh Kyuhyun-ah. Kau yang dari tadi melamun eoh? Ini masih dalam permainan Kyuhyun-ah. Fokus! Fokus! Minggu depan adalah pertandingan final dengan SMU Shinhwa. Kamu mau kita kalah dengan mereka?" Yang benar saja. Kalah dengan SMU Shinhwa merupakan hal yang sangat memalukan untuk mereka terutama Kyuhyun.

Final? Bahkan semi final pun belum mereka lalui. Tapi satu keyakinan mereka adalah lawan yang dapat bersanding dengan mereka hanyalah SMU Shinhwa. Shin duel. Itulah julukan yang diberikan kepada kedua sekolah itu setiap bertanding. Sudah beberapa tahun belakangan ini kedua sekolah ini lah yang menjuarai Seoul Basket Cup.

Hyukjae di tahun pertama langsung mendapat jabatan sebagai ketua tim setelah membuat seisi sekolah nya terkesan dengan permainannya. Selain itu, ketua tim yang sebelumnya mengalami cedera pada _anterior cruciatum ligament_ sehingga harus menjalani rangkaian rehabilitasi dan tentunya menghambat keberlangsungan tim sekolah tersebut.

"Ahh mian, hyung. Yang benar saja. Jangan bicara macam-macam."

.

.

.

Sorakan para supporter dari kedua sekolah atau bahkan ada yang dari sekolah lain memenuhi gedung olahraga tersebut. Hari ini adalah pertandingan final Seoul Basket Cup. SMU Shinhwa melawan SMU Shinchung. Seperti perkiraan sebelumnya bahwa memang kedua sekolah inilah yang lagi-lagi akan masuk ke babak final.

 _Huaaa! Kyaaa!_

 _Siwon oppa!_

 _Hyukjae oppa!_

 _Sungmin oppa!_

 _Hwaitingg!_

 _SMU Shinhwa!_

 _SMU Shinchung!_

Sungguh, arena pertandingan saat ini dipenuhi sorak sorai para yeoja yang mengidolakan masing-masing anggota. Bisa dikatakan mereka semua sangat popular.

.

.

.

"Ah sial!" Dua babak pertama telah selesai dan kedudukan skor adalah 45 untuk SMA Shinhwa dan 31 skor untuk SMA Shinchung.

"Sepertinya permainanmu hari ini sedang kacau Kyuhyun-ah? Kemampuanmu menurun rupanya. Haah!" Tak sengaja Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun berhadapan. Kesempatan ini tentu tidak disia-siakannya untuk menjatuhkan tim lawan. Hyukjae tau bahwa Kyuhyun tidak dalam kondisi prima. Entah sedang tidak fit atau ada pikiran yang membebaninya. Ia tak mau tahu. Yang penting adalah ia dapat memenangkan pertandingan.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul orang itu. Tapi Siwon langsung mencegahnya dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari Hyukjae.

"Dasar pecundang. Cih!" Gumam Hyukjae namun masih terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Kalau saja Siwon saat itu sedang tidak merangkulnya, dapat dipastikan wajah anak itu sudah babak belur sekarang dan akan menjadi masalah untuk tim SMU Shinchung.

Sesampainya di dekat anggota timnya, Kyuhyun langsung dihujani berbagai macam pertanyaan dan teguran dari teman-temannya karena sikapnya yang bisa menyebabkan Kyuhyun dikeluarkan dari pertandingan. Kyuhyun yang masih mengejar kemenangan itu tentu tidak ingin sikapnya menjatuhkan namanya sendiri. Bukan karena ia peduli dengan teman satu timnya atau sekolahnya, melainkan ia hanya tidak ingin harga dirinya jatuh karena dikeluarkan dari pertandingan. Jangankan hal itu, kalah dari SMU Shinchung saja akan benar-benar membuatnya kesal dan malu.

Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan dan permainan kini berbalik. Kyuhyun sudah kembali kapada dirinya dan dapat berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Suasana arena tersebut semakin panas karena posisi yang terus menerus saling menyusul. Kini, posisi skor seri dan waktu pertandingan hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Aku? Pecundang? Kau pecundang yang sebenarnya Hyukjae. Hah!" Kyuhyun pun dengan angkuh langsung melewati Hyukjae yang tercengang tidak terima atas perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. "Minho! Ini!" Minho pun menerima bola dari Kyuhyun yang kini berlari mendekati ring basket. Minho langsung memberikan bola itu kepada Kyuhyun kembali dan _bamm_! Bola pun masuk disertai dengan tanda berakhirnya pertandingan. Kemenangan pun diterima oleh SMU Shinchung. Dan sorakan penonton seakan dapat menggetarkan gedung olahraga yang dijadikan arena pertandingan kali ini.

"Permainan yang bagus, all" Siwon langsung memberikan tepukan di pundak anggota timnya. Kyuhyun? Seperti biasa, ia langsung meninggalkan lapangan.

' _Pecundang katanya? Hah!'_ Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **November 2014**

 **'** _Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu?_ ' gumam minho dalam hati melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya melamun di kelas.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Yakk Cho Kyuhyun!" Jung seonsaengnim yang adalah wali kelas 1-2 kini sedang mengajar pelajaran matematika.

"Hmmm.. ada apa saem?" Kyuhyun hanya menjawab malas.

"Bisa kau kerjakan soal ini? Daritadi kerjaanmu melamun saja."

"hmmm.." Kyuhyun pun langsung maju dan mengerjakan soal itu dengan mudah. Sudah bukan rahasia bahwa Kyuhyun termasuk anak yang bisa dibilang jenius. Lihat saja kelakuannya, datang terlambat, di sekolah hanya mencari masalah, tapi nilai-nilainya selalu baik. Yaa walaupun tidak sempurna.

"Huh, mudah sekali. Membosankan Hoam.." Kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan cukup membuat Jung seonsaengnim semakin kesal dengan ulahnya.

"APA KATAMU? KELUAR KAU CHO KYUHYUN!" Dan Kyuhyunpun langsung membungkuk dan melengos keluar. "Terimakasih banyak saem." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

"Aishh.. anak itu. Sungguh membuatku pusing. Sudah, sekarang kalian kerjakan halaman 59."

.

.

.

Semilir angin musim gugur menemani Kyuhyun yang duduk termenung di bangku taman belakang sekolah. Tempat ini adalah tempat favoritnya karena tidak banyak orang yang datang ke sini kecuali anak-anak nakal yang membolos pelajaran sekolah untuk merokok atau untuk berkelahi dengan orang lain. Ingatan akan eommanya mengisi penuh pikirannya sejak kemarin. Ya, hari kematian eommanya.

 ** _'eo-m-ma.. ukhh.. sa-ki-t..' Kyuhyun kecil berusia 9 tahun itu tiba-tiba merasakan nafasnya sesak disertai gatal seluruh tubuh. Entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuh anak ini setelah memakan makan malam yang disediakan oleh pelayan yang baru saja bekerja selama 1 bulan itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam mobil. Ditengah kepanikannya, Yesung yang adalah dokter keluarga mereka datang berkunjung secara kebetulan._**

 ** _'Oh.. apa yang terjadi?' Yesung yang baru saja sampai langsung dihadapkan pada kondisi Kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata baik. Ia pun mencoba memeriksa denyut nadi dan kondisi sementara Kyuhyun yang bisa ia periksa._**

 ** _'Eommoni, Kyuhyun harus segera mendapatkan penangan di rumah sakit. Ini bukan asma yang biasa dia alami. Kita bertemu di rumah sakit.' Yesung pun segera memasuki mobilnya dan dia baru menyadari betapa bodohnya ia yang tidak meminta mereka untuk satu mobil dengannya saja. Kim Hanna pasti dalam kondisi yang panik sekarang._**

 ** _'Bertahan ya sayang, eomma di sini.' Ucap Kim Hanna seraya mengelus kepala anak itu untuk memberikan rasa nyaman. Sebisa mungkin ia menjaga kesadaran anaknya selagi ia menyetir. Ayahnya? Oh jangan tanyakan. Ia merupakan seseorang yang gila kerja. Sangat jarang kita melihatnya duduk diam di rumah._**

 ** _Mobil sedan hitam itupun melaju dengan kecepatan melebihi batas ditengah jalanan Seoul. Jalanan masih cukup ramai mengingat waktu masih menunjukan pukul 20.30 KST._**

 ** _Belum jauh dari rumah, di suatu perempatan dari arah yang lain, secara tiba-tiba melaju kencang sebuah truk dan BRAKKK CITTTT…. Truk itu menghantam sedan hitam tersebut. Secara reflex, Kim Hanna meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya untuk melindunginya dari benturan. Tentu anak itu akhirnya tidak terluka parah. Hanya serpihan kaca mobil saja yang memberikan beberapa luka goresan. Namun, sebagai konsekuensi kini kondisi Kim Hanna jauh dari kata baik. Entah berapa tulang yang patah. Atau apakah ia dapat bertahan?_**

 ** _Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya masih setengah sadar sempat merasakan bagaimana ibunya memeluknya dan rasa sakit akibat serpihan kaca mobil yang menggores kulit pucatnya itu._**

 ** _'Ugh.. eo-m-ma' Perlahan, manik indah itupun menutup sempurna ditengah suara ricuh di luar mobil itu dan semuanya terasa gelap dan hening._**

Kyuhyun masih mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Dan setiap tahunnya ia selalu seperti ini. Merasa bersalah dan merutuki dirinya yang begitu lemah. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia sekarang menjadi anak cukup unik. Ya unik. Seperti yang terjadi hari ini. tentu bukan hal baru untuk guru-guru di sekolah ini menghadapi sikap Kyuhyun itu.

"Sedang membolos?" Seorang senior kelas 2 tiba-tiba duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Hmm" Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Mau rokok?" Heii dengan penyakit yang dimiliki anak itu tentu ia akan menolak. Mencari mati namanya jika ia menerimanya. Walaupun mungkin tidak berakibat secara langsung, namun itu buruk untuk pernapasannya. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak terlihat lemah kepada orang lain?

"Tidak. Kau saja."

"Hei sopan sekali kau memanggilku seperti itu. Aku ini seniormu."

"Hmm baiklah Heechul hyung. Aku pergi." Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang dibuatnya bingung akan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba manis. Tentu hal ini disebut manis bukan? Biasanya, ketika mereka bertemu dan berbeda argument, mereka akan berakhir dengan berantem dan pada akhirnya dibawa oleh Park Leeteuk seonsaengnim ke ruang kedisiplinan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Gumam Heechul dalam hati. Lalu kembali kepada aktivitasnya itu.

.

,

TBC

.

.

 **Atik1125 : wah semoga ga bosen yaa..**

 **Ekha sparkyu : Terimakasih atas sarannya. Untuk flash back yang ada di fikiran tokoh memang akan di bold dan italic, tapi ada juga flash back yang memang saya sengaja buat untuk membuka suatu peristiwa di masa lalu.**

 **Lydiasimatupang2301 : iya emang sengaja dibikin begitu chap 1 nya. maaf ya kalau membingungkan. tapi itu ada keterangan waktunya kok. kalo flash back yang bukan ada di fikiran tokoh dikasih keterangan waktunya kok.**

 **Cinya : di chap ini sudah terjawab kan isi pembicaraan yang tidak direncanakan itu?**

 **kyukyu : doakan saya ya untuk bisa selalu update cepat.**

 **Retnoelf : ada ga yaa? kita tunggu saja kelanjutannya ya. Kyuhyun disini emang bisa main basket. jago malah. Setau saya, asma kalau kita rajin olah raga dan menghindari pemicunya, baik untuk kesehatannya. Jadi tidak ada masalah untuk hal ini. Maaf kalau seandainya salah. hihi..**

Mohon maaf jika chapternya pendek dan bahasanya juga sulit dimengert dan kurang menarik. Saya belum bisa membuat chapter yang panjang seperti author lain lakukan. Karena saya masih baru di sini dan butuh dorongan untuk tetap melanjutkan ff ini. Untuk Chapter ini saya mohon reviewnya ya.

Buat yang udah review saya ucapkan terimakasih. Dan untuk kalian semua, jangan bosan membaca ya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak demi kebaikan kita semua (?)

.

.

Saranghae


	3. Chapter 3

**Realize**

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Family, Friendship, Hurt, Sad

Disclaimer : Ini hanya fanfic, semua tokoh di sini milik Tuhan. I just own the story.

Warning : Typo(s), alur yang sulit dimengerti atau mungkin membosankan(?), gaje, masih author baru. Jangan bosan membaca dan review after read. Thanks.

Summary : "Tidak bisakah kau membeli yang lebih baik dari ini? Kampungan sekali" / . "Apa pernah orang itu datang?" / "Atur semuanya seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya." / "Annyeonghaseyo, jeoneun kibum imnida.. mannaseo bangaweoyo." / "Saengil chukha hamnida, saengil chukha hamnida, saranghaneun uri Kyunie, saengil chukha hamnida."

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Kyuhyun kini berada di ruang musik. Duduk termenung di sebuah kursi piano. Membiarkan jari-jari putihnya menari di atas piano itu. Lagu _fur elise_ kini terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruang musik itu. Kyuhyun tak sadar sudah berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan di sana hingga terdengar suara bel tanda istirahat berbunyi lantang.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum ada yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya berada di sini.

"Eoh, Kyuhyun-ah! Darimana saja kau?" Tepat setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu, kedua sahabatnya itu datang dari arah sebaliknya. Beruntung ada tembok yang menghalanginya hingga mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun keluar dari sana. Ia hanya tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui sisi lain dirinya. Apalagi menunjukan kesedihan atau kesakitan yang dialaminya. Itu saja dan tidak ada alasan lain.

"Aku? Tidak ingatkah kalian bahwa aku diusir dari kelas tadi? Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja."

"Oh benarkah? Tentunya aku tahu bahwa kau memang sengaja ingin keluar hari ini. Hei walaupun kita baru berteman beberapa bulan, tapi cukup banyak kelakuanmu yang seperti ini aku sudah mengetahuinya."

"Kau benar. Dan, masih banyak sebenarnya yang tidak kau ketahui tentang aku. Hahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa setelah ia mengeluarkan evil smirknya. Senyum yang sebenarnya sangat menggoda bagi para yeoja yang melihatnya.

"Ah.. itu ada Ryeowook. Kau tak ingin bersenang-senang eoh? Ryeowook-ah!" Minho memanggil Ryeowook dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga membuat seluruh anak yang berada di koridor itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Ryeowook yang menyadari dirinya sedang berada dalam masalah pun menampakan wajah yang pucat pasi. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil menunduk dan pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Jonghyun langsung menghampiri anak itu dan secara sengaja menumpahkan air minum kemasan yang sedang dibawanya. Beruntunglah itu hanya air putih.

"Ups. Mian. Tidak sengaja… oh, bajumu basah. Ckckck. Uuuuhh.."

"Kau mengganti model kacamatamu Ryeowook-ah? Tidak bisakah kau membeli yang lebih baik dari ini? Kampungan sekali." Tentu saja Ryeowook harus mengganti kacamatanya. Tiga hari yang lalu Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menabrak anak itu dan Minho secara tidak sengaja sebenarnya menginjak kacamata itu. Ya tapi, mana mungkin mereka mengingatnya. Atau mungkin pura-pura tidak ingat?

"Jonghyun-ah, cukup. Sudah biarkan saja ia kali ini."

"Eoh? Baiklah. Sudah sana." Jonghyun pun menyuruh anak berkacamata itu pergi.

Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh sedang dalam mood yang buruk hari ini. Kemudian tak sengaja, ia berpapasan sosok yang dikenalnya baru saja keluar dari ruang guru. Manik mata mereka bertemu dan Kyuhyun terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Kyuhyun-ah kami ke kantin duluan ya.." Kedua anak itupun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya ini.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah... Saya datang mewakili ayahmu untuk menghadap Park Seonsaengnim. Ia tidak bisa hadir hari ini."

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah datang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil sedikit membungkukan badan dan kemudian berlalu.

"Ehm… Kyuhyun-ah…" Namun Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya atau pura-pura tidak mendengar?

'Apa peduliku siapa yang datang menghadap Park seonsaengnim? Apa pernah orang itu datang. Haha' Kyuhyun bergumam dalam hati sambil tersenyum miris. Ia pun segera menyusul kedua sahabatnya itu ke kantin karena perutnya sudah berteriak minta di isi.

.

.

.

"Minho-ah, aku bosan di rumah. Ayo kita bersenang-senang."

"Ah, benar. Aku juga bosan di rumah. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar Seoul? Mumpung besok weekend, kita menginap di villa appa di Incheon saja."

"Baiklah, nanti ku jemput kalian jam 9 di rumah Minho. Rumah kalian kan saling berdekatan."

"Oke." Jawab kedua namja itu bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam mobil sport berwarna hitam milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya ingin bersenang-senang saat ini melupakan sejenak apa yang menjadi beban fikirannya beberapa hari ini.

Setelah pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan berkemas, mereka segera bertemu di rumah Minho untuk kemudian berlibur ke Incheon.

Villa milik keluarganya Jonghyun ini terletak kira-kira 2 kilometer dari Pantai Eurwangni. Pantai ini cukup terkenal karena keindahannya di Incheon. Dan kali ini merupakan kali kedua mereka ke tempat ini.

Setelah beristirahat semalaman, Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah itu dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian. Minho dan Jonghyun tentu saja masih terlelap. Mereka memang selalu seperti itu. Dimanapun mereka, ketika weekend, tubuh mereka seakan merubah alarm tubuh nya.

Pantai itu tidak terlalu ramai saat ini mengingat sekarang sedang musim gugur. Tentu ketika musim panas, pantai ini akan menjadi sangat ramai. Hamparan pasir yang luas ditemani deru ombak yang tenang merupakan salah satu hal yang disukai Kyuhyun.

Ia sengaja pergi di jam seperti ini untuk melihat matahari terbit di pinggir pantai. Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah batu karang yang berukuran sedang dan termenung melihat keindahan pantai pagi ini. Angin musim gugur yang cukup dingin pun berhembus menyapanya.

Kyuhyun tidak sadar bahwa sejak pulang dari sekolah, ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang mengikutinya. Bahkan ketika ia harus pulang ke rumah dan menjemput kedua sahabatnya itu di rumah minho.

Kini pengemudi mobil sedan itu mengawasi Kyuhyun dari jauh. Tatapan orang itu kepada Kyuhyun sulit diartikan. Ia kemudian kembali ke mobilnya dan melajukan sedan hitam itu.

Setelah asik dengan fikirannya, Kyuhyun kembali ke villa tempat mereka menginap. Waktu 2 hari ini mereka gunakan sebaik mungkin untuk bersenang-senang. Beruntung tidak ada gangguan apapun yang membuat liburan mereka berantakan. Kyuhyun pun tampak bahagia.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Cho Younghwan tampak menelpon seseorang.

"Atur semuanya seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya. Tolong hati-hati jangan sampai hal ini tersebar. Dan, untuk anak itu, kau tanyakan saja ia maunya bagaimana. Ku serahkan padamu."

.

.

.

 **28 Februari 2015**

Kyuhyun hari itu sedang bersantai di kamarnya. Apa lagi kalau bukan bermain game. Kebetulan di luar sedang hujan. Walau hanya gerimis, namun suasana yang masih dingin membuatnya terasa malas untuk keluar rumah. Ayahnya sendiri juga sedang tidak di rumah selama beberapa hari ini. Kyuhyun tidak peduli kemana ayahnya itu pergi. Yang penting hari sisa-sisa akhir liburan sebelum memasuki tingkat yang lebih tinggi harus dinikmati dengan sebaik-baiknya.

 _Tin… Tin…_

"Ah.. Orang itu pulang." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Ia kemudian memfokuskan kembali pada game yang sedang dimainkannya itu.

Kira-kira beberapa menit kemudian

 _Tok… tok.. tok…_

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun, Tuan memanggil anda untuk segera turun." Kangin ahjussi menyampaikan pesan kepada Kyuhyun.

'Ah, ada apalagi ini. Tidak tahukah ia, aku sedang menyelesaikan game ini.' kata Kyuhyun dalam hati seraya berjalan menuju pintu dengan malas.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, dilihatnya Kangin masih di depan pintu itu dengan wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan. Kyuhyun tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah menemui ayahnya dengan cepat dan kembali melanjutkan game yang tertunda itu. Moodnya sedang baik hari ini.

"Tuan muda, Tuan sudah menunggu di ruang tengah."

"Ah baiklah. Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Ahjussi?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum dan menepuk lengan Kangin. Tak menunggu balasan, ia segera turun menuju ruang tengah dimana ayahnya sedang menunggu.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dimaksud, Kyuhyun melihat ayahnya bersama dengan asisten pribadinya, yang Kyuhyun kenal, dan seorang pria yang kira-kira berusia sama dengannya. 'Siapa dia? Pegawai baru? Ah yang benar saja, ia seperti masih seumuran denganku.' Pikir Kyuhyun.

Melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada dihadapannya, Cho Younghwan dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan dan dilengkapi oleh sikap dinginnya menatap Kyuhyun sesaat dan kemudian menyuruh anak itu duduk.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenalkan ini Kibum. Dia adalah hyung mu. Ya, walau hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja. Dia su-"

"A-apa? Hy-yung? Omong kosong macam apa ini?

"Ya, dia Hyung mu. Mungkin selama ini belum pernah ada yang cerita kepadamu. Tapi, saya sudah mendaftarkan ia di sekolah dan berada di tingkat yang sama denganmu. Saya harap kau dapat memperlakukannya dengan baik, Kyuhyun-ah. Kibum-ah, perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Younghwan seolah manis namun sikap dinginnya masih dapat terlihat.

"Annyeonghaseyo, jeoneun kibum imnida.. mannaseo bangaweoyo..." Kibum memperkenalkan diri lalu membungkukan badannya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menggubrisnya dan kembali menuntut penjelasan pada ayahnya.

"Abeoji, apa maksud ini semua, eoh? Tiba-tiba kau memasukan seorang anak ke rumah ini dan mengatakan ia adalah hyung ku? Omong kosong apa ini, eoh?" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya. Entah ia harus bersikap apa sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dengarkan ayahmu berbicara sampai selesai dulu." Assisten ayahnya itu mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun dan memintanya kembali duduk.

.

.

.

Satu lagi kenyataan pahit yang ia terima hari ini. Sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam, dan Kyuhyun masih enggan pulang ke rumah. Sejak ia keluar dari rumah 5 jam yang lalu, ia hanya duduk di taman dekat rumahnya seperti ini. Menatap kosong ke air mancur berukuran sedang di hadapannya dengan jejak air mata yang masih terdapat di wajahnya yang pucat itu. Sakit, tentu saja.

Taman ini, taman yang selalu mengingatkan ia pada ibunya kala ia masih hidup. Taman yang menjadi saksi kebahagiaan mereka saat itu.

 **2 April 2007**

"Saengil chukha hamnida, saengil chukha hamnida, saranghaneun uri Kyunie, saengil chukha hamnida…Yeeeyyy.. ayoo Kyuhyunie tiup lilinnya." Kim Hanna kemudian membantu Kyuhyun kecil untuk meniup lilinnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kyunie…" Sahabat kecilnya itu langsung menerjang Kyuhyun langsung setelah semua lilin padam.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang ke 9. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya ulang tahunnya hanya dirayakan oleh ibunya dan sahabat kecilnya itu.

Ditengah-tengah kebahagiaan itu, Kyuhyun kecil tiba-tiba menampakan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Kyuhyunie, gwaenchana? Ada apa dengan wajahmu sayang? Kenapa sedih begitu?"

"Eomma, Kyunie senang merayakan ulang tahun ini bersama kalian. Tapi.. kenapa appa tidak pernah ikut? Apa appa tidak sayang sama Kyunie, hiks?" Satu isakan lolos dari mulut Kyuhyun kecil itu.

"Hush, kok anak eomma bicara seperti itu. Appa pasti sayang sama Kyunie.. Kan Kyunie tahu appa orang yang sibuk. Ini semua kan untuk Kyunie agar Kyunie bisa sekolah, makan makanan enak, jalan-jalan, dan beli game baru. Ingat, appa tetap memberikan hadiah kan setiap Kyunie ulang tahun walau kadang terlambat."

"Kyunie, kamu harusnya senang masih punya appa. Setidaknya kamu masih bisa liat wajah appa. Tidak seperti aku." Sahabat kecil Kyuhyun merupakan anak yatim. Ayahnya meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu karena insiden kecelakaan di lokasi kerjanya.

"Mianhae… Harusnya Kyunie bersyukur ya? Maafin Kyunie yaa.. Tapi, eomma janji yaa lain kali kita harus pergi sama appa." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengerjap polos.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Ini hadiah dariku."

"Wahhh.. Kyunie dapet apa itu? Ayo buka sayang. Ini hadiah dari eomma."

Ulang tahun kali ini, Kyuhyun mendapatkan kalung berliontin sebuah bandul yang di dalamnya bisa di isi foto kecil dari sang eomma dan sebuah topi rajut berwarna putih dari sahabat kecilnya itu.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa ulang tahun Kyuhyun kali ini bisa jadi menjadi ulang tahun terakhirnya bersama dengan orang yang disayanginya itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ini dia chapter 3.. gimana menurut kalian sejauh ini mengenai ceritanya? Semoga kalian suka ya… dan… semoga kalian ga bosen untuk membacanya..

Buat yang mungkin akan bingung atau mau komentar bahwa Kyuhyun bukan lahir di bulan April atau sesuatu mengenai latar belakangnya, saya cuma mau bilang kalau saya di sini memang sengaja mengubah umur dan tanggal lahirnya demi kelangsungan cerita.

Terimakasih buat semua reader. Tapi saya masih mengharapkan bahwa kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk meninggalkan jejak di ff ini. Semua kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat saya nantikan lohh.. Buat yang udah memberikan review terimakasih. Ditunggu review nya untuk chapter 3 yaaa.

.

 **Rangeralone : Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Semoga saya semangat terus ya untuk update.**

 **Cinya : Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Kita tunggu saja ya siapa yang jahat di chap2 selanjutnya. Keep reading**

 **Jihyunelf : Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Semua yang dialami Kyuhyun nanti akan ada keterangannya mengenai kejadian saat itu. musuh? Wahh sepertinya begitu. Keep reading**

 **Awaelfkyu13 : Maaf ya kalau kependekan. Abisnya gatau kenapa selalu mandek klo panjang-panjang. dan TBC nya udah pas disitu. hihi.. terimakasih.**

 **Angel sparkyu : Tunggu terus ya lanjutannya. Semoga tidak bosan. Terimakasih.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Realize**

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Family, Friendship, Hurt, Sad

Disclaimer : Ini hanya fanfic, semua tokoh di sini milik Tuhan. I just own the story.

Warning : Typo(s), alur yang sulit dimengerti atau mungkin membosankan(?), gaje, masih author baru. Jangan bosan membaca dan review after read. Thanks.

Summary : "Minho-ah, jemput aku sekarang di taman dekat rumahku." / ' _ah sial. Kenapa harus kambuh di saat seperti ini?_ ' / ' _Kyuhyun-ah.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Siapakah dirimu sebenarnya?_ ' / "Kyuhyun-ah! Bukankah sudah jelas kukatakan kemarin bahwa kau harus bersikap baik kepada hyungmu?" / "Annyeonghaseyo, Shim Changmin imnida…"

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

 _Tut.. tut.. tut.._

" _Yeoboseyo…"_

"Minho-ah, jemput aku sekarang di taman dekat rumahku. Aku akan menginap di rumahmu."

" _Yakk.. jam berapa ini? Sudah jam 11 malam. Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan mobil mu saja untuk ke rumahku?_ "

"Aku tidak membawa mobilku. Cepat kemari."

" _Ta-_ " _._ Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Kyuhyun. Dan Minho saat ini sedang ngedumel karena tidur malamnya terganggu. Yang benar saja ia baru tidur 10 menit lalu.

Walaupun Kyuhyun merupakan teman yang cukup semena-mena, tapi entah mengapa ia maupun Jonghyun masih betah berteman dengannya. Ia seakan bisa merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun hanya terlihat kuat dan kasar di luarnya saja. Namun, jauh di dalam dirinya menyimpan sesuatu yang bisa jadi tak seorang pun tahu.

Mereka berdua harus cukup berpuas diri dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya berbagi kesenangan saja dengannya. Tapi ia akan berusaha untuk selalu ada untuk Kyuhyun walau anak itu tidak menceritakan apapun.

Ya seperti sekarang ini, walaupun ngedumel karena kesal, toh iya tetap mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berlari menuju mobilnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Ia agak terkejut dengan namja berkulit pucat itu. Hanya berpakaian kaus tipis, celana pendek, dan sandal slop yang seharusnya ia pakai di dalam rumah. Kulitnya yang pucat bertambah pucat karena terpapar angin dingin selama itu. ' _ada apa dengan anak itu? Sudah berapa lama ia disini?_ ' gumam Minho dalam hati. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari ketika sahabatnya itu sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Yakk Kyuhyun-ah. Ada apa? Menyuruhku datang di jam selarut ini. Dan, apa kau gila keluar rumah hanya dengan berpakaian setipis ini di udara sedingin ini? Pakai jaketku." Minho melemparkan jaketnya ke pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya. Ayuk pulang ke rumahmu. Aku sudah kedinginan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memakai jaket milik Minho itu.

Minho langsung menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Sedan merah itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan Seoul. Suasana di dalam mobil sungguh tenang. Tidak terdengan percakapan apapun di antara kedua orang itu. Kyuhyun masih asik dengan fikirannya, sementara Minho mencoba untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun seperti itu terlebih dahulu. Akan sulit jadinya jika Kyuhyun memang sedang tidak ingin membahasnya dan tiba-tiba ia ingin turun dari mobil itu lalu tidak punya tujuan Sahabatnya itu sedang terlihat kacau sekarang. Jadi ia hanya akan menunggu Kyuhyun menceritakannya sendiri, atau paling tidak hingga mereka sampai di rumahnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mandi setelah melalui perdebatan singkat dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia tadinya hanya ingin langsung tidur di kamar. Namun, karena Minho tahu anak itu sedikit kehujanan dan berada ditengah udara dingin itu cukup lama, ia memaksanya untuk mandi dengan air hangat.

Pintu kamar mandipun terbuka setelah 30 menit berlalu. Menampakan Kyuhyun dengan rambut yang masih basah dan tubuh bagian bawah yang hanya dililitkan handuk selutut saja. Berterimakasih pada Minho bahwa setelah mandi air hangat ia merasa lebih segar dan relaks.

"Minho-ah, ku pinjam bajumu."

"Ambil saja di lemari. Pilih sendiri. Dan beruntunglah kau bahwa aku sedang memiliki pakaian dalam baru. Tuh, di laci paling bawah. Dasar anak ini. kau kabur tapi tidak membawa persiapan. Ckck…"

"Hahaha.." Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa singkat yang terdengar seperti dipaksakan. Bagi orang yang cukup dekat dengannya tentu tahu mana tawa Kyuhyun yang dibiarkan lepas begitu saja dan mana yang dipaksakan.

"Tak ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tidur. Jalja…" Minho hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan kepala. Ia tau jika Kyuhyun belum ingin cerita maka akan seperti itu adanya.

Minho mengambil tempat di samping Kyuhyun dan berbaring membelakangi anak itu. Tak lama, ia pun terlelap melanjutkan mimpinya yang tadi sempat terputus akibat telepon dari Kyuhyun. Sementara namja berkulit pucat itu hanya terdiam. Ia tak bisa tidur. Semua hal yang terjadi tadi sore rasanya seperti tidak nyata.

 ** _"_** ** _Kyuhyun-ah, dengarkan ayahmu berbicara sampai selesai dulu." Assisten ayahnya itu mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun dan memintanya kembali duduk._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oke baiklah, cepat ceritakan!" Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap tenang._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dengarkan sampai selesai dan jangan memutus ceritaku. Sudah ku katakan bahwa ia adalah anakku yang berarti adalah hyungmu. Namun ia bukan anak eomma mu. Ini semua terjadi sebelum kau lahir."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ya eomma mu tahu bahwa saya saat itu menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Setahuku ia tidak tahu bahwa wanita itu memiliki anak dari saya. Namun, setahun yang lalu, saya mendapat kabar bahwa Kim Sujin telah meninggal. Saya tidak akan sekejam itu dengan membiarkan darah dagingku sendiri kelaparan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah ini."_**

 ** _"_** ** _A-apa kau bilang? Ja-jadi dia bukan anak eomma? D-dan abeoji menghianati eomma? Kau pasti bohong, eoh?" Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Matanya sudah sedikit tergenang oleh air mata yang ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Dadanya terasa sesak mendengar bahwa eomma yang sangat disayanginya itu dihianati. Ia seakan bisa merasakan kekecewaan yang dialami eommanya ketika itu. sakit._**

 ** _"_** ** _Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Yang jelas itulah kenyataannya. Dan satu hal, jika kau membenci saya atau apapun, tetap perlakukan Kibum secara baik. Dia hyungmu."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah, iya dan satu hal lagi, jangan sampai hal ini bocor keluar. Sewaktu mendaftarkan Kibum ke sekolah, saya memang walinya. Tapi, semua orang tahunya bahwa Kibum adalah keponakan saya. Ingat itu untuk kalian berdua. Kita sudah sepakat, bukan Kibum-ah? Terserah kau saja mau memanggilku apa."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah, ya abeoji." Cho Younghwan seakan bisa menangkap apa yang ada dipikiran Kibum._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dan untukmu juga, Kyuhyun-ah." Tangan Kyuhyun sudah menyengkeram sisi celananya. Buku-buku jarinya pun sudah memucat karena gemggaman yang terlalu keras itu. Menahan perasaan sungguh membuat dadanya sakit. Ingin rasanya ia melayangkan tinju ke wajah pria dewasa dihadapannya itu. Tapi, apa daya, ia masih menyadari bahwa pria itu adalah ayahnya._**

 ** _Kyuhyunpun kemudian bangkit berdiri, menghentakkan lengannya dengan keras, dan kemudian berlari keluar rumah tanpa mantel bahkan tanpa mengganti alas kakinya dengan sepatu._**

Ingatan inilah yang terus menerus berputar di otaknya sejak ia di taman tadi. Namun perlahan, manik itu tertutup karena rasa kantuk mulai menguasainya. Otak dan tubuhnya sudah cukup lelah hari ini.

"Ukh.." Kyuhyun secara refleks langsung memegang dadanya dengan tengan kirinya. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa dadanya menjadi sedikit sesak. Dadanya sakit dan sesak setiap ia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan udara dari dalam itu sungguh mengganggunya dan mungkin inilah yang membuat asma nya sepertinya kambuh.

' _ah sial. Kenapa harus kambuh di saat seperti ini?_ ' Salahkan Kyuhyun yang kabur dari rumah tanpa membawa apapun termasuk inhalernya. Iapun pada akhirnya hanya berusaha bernapas dengan tenang seraya memejamkan matanya. Berharap semoga rasa sesak itu hilang dengan sendirinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, rasa sesaknya berkurang, napasnya pun mulai teratur dan ia perlahan-lahan tertidur karena lelah.

' _Kyuhyun-ah.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Siapakah dirimu sebenarnya?_ '

.

.

.

"Masih ingat dimana rumahmu, hah?!" Teriak Cho Younghwan pada Kyuhyun. "Saudaramu baru saja datang, tapi kau pergi begitu saja. Dasar tidak tau sopan santun."

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan terus berjalan. Ia pun berpapasan dengan Kibum yang baru saja turun dari tangga. Ya, kamar mereka bersebelahan di lantai dua.

Kedua manik itupun bertemu dan Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya sinis. Sedangkan Kibum tersenyum kepadanya dan menyapanya. "Selamat pagi, Kyuhyunie…"

"Sejak kapan kita dekat hingga kau bisa menggunakan sapaan seperti itu? Hah, yang benar saja." Kyuhyun kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan melaluinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Bukankah sudah jelas kukatakan kemarin bahwa kau harus bersikap baik kepada hyungmu?"

Kyuhyun memutar badannya hingga kini ia menghadap ayahnya yang berada di ruang keluarga mereka. "Dan saya tidak ingat pernah mengakui ia sebagai hyung. Bukankah ia anakmu, abeoji? Kau saja yang bersikap baik kepadanya."

"Sudahlah, appa. Biarkan dia dulu. Mungkin kehadiranku di sini masih membuatnya terkejut. Belum lagi aku ini adalah-"

"Hmm ya, baiklah, kibum-ah. Lalu bagaimana persiapan sekolah mu? Apa semua sudah siap?"

"Ne, appa."

.

.

.

"Woooo Minho-ah, Kyuhyun-ah…" Jonghyun yang baru saja keluar mobil, langsung berteriak melihat Minho dan Kyuhyun yang juga baru sampai dan parkir tepat di sampingnya.

"Yakkk, Jonghyun-ah, tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak."

Mereka bertiga berjalan memasuki bangunan sekolah menuju kelas mereka yang baru. Kelas 2-2.

"Bagaimana liburan kalian? Menyenangkan bukan? Ahh kau harus pergi ke Paris lain waktu. Seine River sungguh-sungguh indah. Dan banyak wanita cantik di sana. Kau tahu? Waktu ak-"

"Diamlah!" Kyuhyun menyuruh Jonghyun diam. Sedetik kemudian ia melihat Kibum bersama asisten ayahnya di ujung koridor sedang memasuki ruang guru. Beberapa detik mata mereka bertemu.

"Sepertinya sekolah kita kedatangan siswa baru. Ha..ha..ha.. Kelas berapa dia kira-kira? Sepertinya dia dari kalangan bera- hei.. yakk Kyuhyun-ah. Kau main pergi saja."

"Sudahlah Jonghyun-ah. Suasana hatinya mungkin masih buruk. Seminggu yang lalu…." Minho menceritakan kisah pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun di malam itu. Dan setelahnya, Kyuhyun tidak mengangkat telpon dan menolak untuk dikunjungi. Mereka baru bertemu lagi pagi ini ketika Kyuhyun menjemputnya seperti biasa.

"Ahh.. jadi begitu…"

.

.

.

Suasana kelas pagi ini bisa dikatakan lebih ramai dari biasanya. Tentu saja sebagian besar dari mereka menceritakan tentang liburan mereka yang lalu. Contohnya Kim Min Seok yang sedang bercerita dengan semangatnya mengenai liburan 2 minggunya ke Meksiko. Dan saat ini ia memamerkan cinderamata dari tanah liat bermotif tengkoraknya yang ia beli dari Metepec.

Atau si Lee Sikyung yang sedang menceritakan pengalamannya mendaki Aletsch Glacier, Switzerland. Bagaimana ia dan kakaknya hanya berdua mengunjungi negara tersebut tanpa pemandu.

Semua anak di kelas 2-2 itu saling menceritakan liburannya. Bahkan Jonghyun pun sedari tadi asik bercerita mengenai wanita-wanita cantik dan seksi di Paris. Dan ia ternyata berhasil mendapatkan kontak salah satu diantara mereka. Minho dengan semangatnya mendengarkan namja yang memiliki keahlian dalam bermain gitar itu bercerita. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak sadar bahwa salah satu dari mereka, Kyuhyun hanya melamun dan tidak menyimak. Tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Park seonsaengnim datang memasuki ruang kelas 2-2.

"Beri salam!" Teriak Lee Taemin selaku ketua kelas 2-2.

"Selamat pagi, seonsaengnim.." Ucap seluruh siswa kelas 2-2 secara merdu.

"Ya, baik. Selamat pagi semuanya. Pagi ini, saya mau mengabarkan bahwa kelas kita kedatangan siswa pindahan. Saya harap, kalian dapat menerima dan membantunya selama ia beradaptasi di sini. Kebetulan ia pindahan dari luar korea… Hei, kamu, silahkan masuk."

Seisi kelas langsung riuh mendengar bahwa kelas mereka kedatangan siswa baru.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa anak yang tadi kita lihat di depan ruang guru itu yang akan masuk ke kelas kita?" Jonghyun yang duduk di depan Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke belakang. Namun, orang yang diajaknya bicara itu sedang asik dengan fikirannya sendiri. ' _Dia akan masuk kelas ini?'_

Siswa pindahan itupun masuk dan ruang kelas semakin ramai. "Tenang.. tenang.. semuanya tenang.. Ayo, kamu perkenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Shim Changmin imnida. Saya pindahan dari Jepang. Namun, walaupun begitu saya lancar berbicara bahasa Korea, karea memang saya berasal dari Korea. Saya tinggal dan sekolah di Jepang hanya 7 tahun. Senang bertemu kalian. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Changmin dilanjutkan dengan membungkukan badannya.

"Baiklah, Changmin-ah, kau bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong.. ehmm.. nah itu di samping Kyuhyun. Bangku ke paling belakang, nomor dua dari sudut."

"Terimakasih, seonsaengnim…"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap namja yang memiliki tinggi badan di atas rata-rata itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Manik itu mengikuti namja tersebut bahkan hingga ia sampai di tempat duduknya. ' _syukurlah bukan anak itu. tapi.. nama itu.._ '

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chapter 4 sudah di update.. semoga banyak yang suka ff ini.. walaupun masih banyak kekurangan dan alurnya (mungkin?) membosankan atau membingungkan. Itulah mengapa saya mengharapkan review dari pembaca. Hihihi..

Terimakasih buat semua reader. Saya masih mengharapkan bahwa kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk meninggalkan jejak di ff ini. Semua kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat saya nantikan lohh.. Buat yang udah memberikan review terimakasih. Ditunggu review nya untuk chapter 4 yaaa.

 **Kyukyu: Waduh, kasian Kyu nya kalo di siksa terus hahaha..**

 **Alicekyu: Terimakasih.. ini sudah dilanjut yaa.. selamat membaca..**

 **Wonhaesung Love: Jawaban pastinya mengenai siapa sahabat kecilnya Kyuhyun akan ada di chap selanjutnya. Hayoo tebak..**

 **Cinya: Sudah terjawab di chap ini kan? Kibum sodara se ayahnya Kyuhyun. Atau lebih tepatnya anak selingkuhannya ayahnya Kyuhyun**

 **Jihyunelf: Hahaha iya.. kibum itu anak selingkuhannya appanya Kyuhyun.**

 **Elfsisca : Siapa hayoo sahabat kecilnya Kyuhyun. Jawabannya ada di chap selanjutnya ya.. keep reading..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Realize**

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Family, Friendship, Hurt, Sad

Disclaimer : Ini hanya fanfic, semua tokoh di sini milik Tuhan. I just own the story.

Warning : Typo(s), alur yang sulit dimengerti atau mungkin membosankan(?), gaje, masih author baru. Jangan bosan membaca dan review after read. Thanks.

Summary : Lagi ga bisa bikin summary, baca aja yaa…

NB : Untuk setting waktunya, saya mundurin 2 tahun yaa.. soalnya ketika saya pikir-pikir lagi nanti waktunya terlalu maju ke depan dan jadi susah.. terimakasih, selamat membaca...

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Ucap Changmin pada namja di sampingnya itu seraya menundukan kepalanya. Namun, orang yang diajaknya bicara itu hanya menatapnya sekilas dan tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Kyuhyun memang tidak mudah dekat dengan orang lain selama ini.

"Changmin-ah, kau sungguh dari Jepang?" Minho yang duduk di depan Changmin

"Eoh.." Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah.. sudah.. nanti kalian bisa berkenalan dengannya saat jam istirahat. Di kelas 2-3 juga kedatangan siswa baru. Kalian juga bisa berkenalan dengannya nanti. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Kibum. Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin. Kalian buka buku halaman 105."

.

.

.

"Aigoo.. yang benar saja... Baru hari pertama kita sekolah, tapi Park seonsaengnim sudah memberikan kita tugas sebanyak itu." Seorang siswa berkata seperti itu tepat setelah Park Jeongsu Seonsaengnim keluar kelas.

"Sudahlah, kau seperti tidak kenal beliau saja. Tahun lalu kan ia menjadi guru matematika kita juga. Aishh.. kenapa ketika naik kelas, kita mendapatkan beliau lagi." Jawab salah satu anak yang lain.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Minho-ah, Jonghyun-ah, apakah kalian mau makan? Aku belum tahu kantin di sini di mana." Changmin berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan ketika sahabat itu.

"Ten-" Minho ingin menjawab 'ya' namun diputus oleh Kyuhyun "Minta yang lain saja. Dan satu hal lagi, jangan sok akrab dengan kami." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun pergi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan kedua sahabatnya itu berjalan di koridor kelas 2 sambil memberikan sedikit 'gangguan' kepada siswa yang sedikit – yah – berbeda.

"Eoh.. Kyu-kyuhyun-ah?" Kibum sedikit terkejut bertemu dengan Kyuhyun walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah sadar bahwa Kyuhyun berada di satu sekolah dengannya.

"Kau anak baru di kelas 2-3 bukan? Kau mengenalnya, Kyuhyun-ah. Wahh, boleh juga tampangmu itu anak baru."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Sudah ayo ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar." Kata Kyuhyun seraya berjalan melewati namja yang adalah saudara se ayahnya itu.

.

Di kantin

.

"Siwon hyung sepertinya sudah akan melimpahkan jabatannya sebagai ketua tim basket kepada orang lain. Ia sudah harus fokus kepada ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Kudengar, ia akan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Amerika." Ucap Minho kepada beberapa orang lainnya termasuk Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun yang duduk di meja bersamanya.

"Ommo Kyuhyun-ah, sepertinya kau yang akan menjadi kapten tim tahun ini. wahhh.. kau berarti akan berhadapan langsung dengan si Hyukjae itu. Kurasa ia masih melanjutkan jabatannya menjadi kapten tim tahun ini." Jonghyun menimpali.

Minho menyuap nasi hingga mulutnya hampir penuh ."Benar, permainanmu kan yang terbaik diantara kita semua." Ucap Minho dengan bersemangat.

"Ehm.. maaf, bolehkah aku ikut duduk di sini?" Changmin datang membawa nampan berisi penuh makanan.

"Silahkan." Jonghyun dan 2 orang lainnya yang berada di meja itu mempersilahkan namja tinggi tersebut makan bersama mereka.

Melihat makanan Kyuhyun hanya tersentuh sedikit disaat ia dana yang lainnya sudah hampir selesai makan. Minho pun heran. "Kau tidak makan, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan, bolehkan makananmu untukku?"

Tanya Changmin sambil menyantap lahap makanan miliknya itu.

"Yakk Changmin-ah, kau sudah mengambil makanan sebanyak itu dan kau-"

"Silahkan." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya seraya memberikan makanannya itu. Changmin pun tak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu dan segera memindahkan nasi beserta lauk ke dalam nampannya. "Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah.. ah aku lapar sekali hari ini.. Ini semua akibat kesiangan tadi pagi. Jadinya aku tidak sarapan."

"Yakk, telan dulu nasi di mulutmu itu. aishh.." Jonghyun yang terkena 'cipratan' nasi dari mulut Changmin itu mengomel.

"Aku ke kelas dulu." Kata Kyuhyun tanpa menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Changmin sama-sekali.

"Hei, yak, Kyuhyun-ah, tunggu." Minho dan Jonghyun langsung mengejar Kyuhyun meninggalkan teman-temannya yang lain.

' _Apa ia adalah anak itu? Tapi, nama keluarga mereka berbeda.._ ' Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Hu..hu..hu.. mianhae.. appa.. hiks.." Kyuhyun kecil yang masih berusia 7 tahun itu menangis sendirian di taman dekat rumahnya._**

 ** _Seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia sama dengannya duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan memperhatikannya. "Hai, kau itu yang tinggal di rumah bercat coklat di ujung jalan itu kan?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah, iya, eh… hiks.. ba-bagaimana kau tahu.. hiks..." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerjap imut. Mata bulatnya terbuka sempurna menampakan manik mata yang indah itu. Mirip dengan milik ibunya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kenalkan, namaku Changmin. Lee Changmin. Aku tinggal di rumah pagar hitam yang itu." Ucap namja itu sambil menunjuk rumahnya yang terletak beda 2 rumah saja dengan Kyuhyun._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ahh ya… mian jika aku tidak mengenalmu. Namaku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hmm… ngomong-ngomong kau kenapa nangis? Apa kau dimarahi ayahmu?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Appa.. hikss appa marah sama Kyunie. Katanya aku anak yang lemah. Hiks.. padahal aku hanya meminta eomma menemaniku tidur karena aku sedang demam. Tapi appa langsung marah. Hikss. Appa tidak sa-hiks-yang sama Kyunie." Kyuhyun kecil kembali menangis dan kini lebih keras dari sebelumnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kyuhyun-ah, kau beruntung masih punya appa. Aku, maksudku, appaku sudah berada di atas sana." Changmin berkata sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit menatap awan yang bergerak. Air mata sedikit menggenangi matanya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eoh? Appamu sudah meninggal, Changmin-ah?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hmmm" Changmin mengangguk. "Aku ingin dimarahi appa. Aku ingin dipeluk appa. Aku ingin melihat appa." Anak kecil itu berkata dengan lirih._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mi-mian Changmin-ah.."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ani, Kyuhyun-ah.. gwaenchana.. Kau beruntung masih punya appa. Jadi jangan sedih lagi eoh?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hmm.. Kyunie harus jadi anak yang kuat supaya appa senang. Kyunie harus senang harena masih punya appa."_**

 ** _Tangan kecil Changmin mengusap air mata di pipi pucat anak dihadapannya itu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kyuhyuniee! Aigoo.. kamu di sini rupanya. Eomma khawatir mencarimu kemana-mana. Hmm haloo ini siapa?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Annyeonghaseyo, ahjumma, jeoneun Lee Changmin imnida." Changmin memberi salam._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dia temanku eomma."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ahh.. anak yang sopan sekali.. kau temannya uri Kyuhyunie eoh? Panggil aku eommoni saja." Kim Hanna mengusap lembut rambut Changmin._**

.

.

.

Kibum ternyata adalah anak yang cukup cerdas. Belum bisa dikatakan sangat cerdas, memang, karena hari ini memang baru hari pertamanya sekolah. Namun, walau begitu, ia sudah mampu membuat beberapa guru yang mengajar pada hari ini terkagum-kagum dengannya. Bayangkan saja, pre test dadakan Fisika pada hari ini, ia mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Belum lagi, ia juga bisa mengerjakan soal Matematika di papan tulis yang diberikan oleh seonsaengnim yang ternyata memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi. Kemampuan Bahasa Inggrisnya juga sangat baik ketika ia menjadi volunteer untuk tampil di depan kelas. Untuk hal ini tentu tidak diragukan lagi karena ia memang cukup lama tinggal di Kanada.

Dalam sehari, berita mengenai anak baru yang cerdas itu, menyebar di seluruh sekolah. Selain itu sikap rendah hati yang ditunjukannya membuat namanya semakin menyebar luas. Memang satu hari tidak bisa digunakan untuk menyimpulkan kepribadian seseorang, namun, kesan pertama yang diberikannya sungguh amat baik.

"Kibum-ah…" Ryeowook yang duduk di belakang Kibum, memanggilnya.

"Eoh? Ada apa Ryeowook-ah?"

"Ka-kau su-sungguh sep-sepu- ah tidak jadi."

Kibum tersenyum. "Kau ingin menanyakan mengenai aku sungguh sepupunya Kyuhyun-ah atau bukan?"

Mata Ryeowook membulat terkejut dan kemudian mengangguh canggung. "eoh…"

"Hmmm.. sulit untuk menjelaskannya Ryeowook-ah. Untuk sementara, katakanlah begitu." Kibum tampak menerawang sejenak, namun kemudian tersenyum. "Memang ada apa Ryeowook-ah?"

"Ani, hanya ingin tahu saja." Ryeowook dan Kibum melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya yang diberikan oleh seonsaengnim.

.

.

.

 _Brukk_ "Aduhh.. eoh.. Joesonghamnida.." Kibum membungkukan badannya sedikit untuk meminta maaf pada orang yang di tabraknya.

"Ahh tidak apa. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Tadi aku sedang sedikit melamun. Ha..ha..ha.. eoh, kau itu anak baru juga kan? Tadi pagi kita ketemu di ruang guru."

"Hmm.." Kibum menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau Changmin kan? Siswa kelas 2-2.

"Yap.. benar sekali. Tapi aku lupa namamu.. hmmm"

"Kim Kibum imnida." Kibum tersenyum maklum.

"Ahh.. Kibum-ah.. Kau pulang naik apa?"

"Naik bus. Kau sendiri? Kalau naik bus juga, kita bareng saja. Aku ke Cheongdam."

"Waahh aku juga naik bus. Dan kita searah. Aku ke Apgujong. Kau kalau tidak salah dari Meksiko kan? Pasti kau belum hafal betul kota Seoul. Kita bareng saja. Kau turun lebih dulu kok nanti." Ujar Changmin dengan semangat seraya merangkul bahu Kibum.

"Kanada. Ha..ha..ha.. baiklah ayukk.."

.

Ketika Changmin dan Kibum melewati halaman luar sekolah, Kyuhyun memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan datar dari dalam mobilnya. Lagi-lagi ia memikirkan mengenai kedua siswa baru di sekolahnya itu. Kibum yang adalah hyung tirinya, dan Changmin yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada sahabat kecilnya dulu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ehmm.. Heii.. Kyuh-"

"A-eh- ada apa?" Kyuhyun terkejut

"Kau melamun? Ayuk kita pulang…" Ucap Minho dengan aegyonya.

"Hentikan aegyomu itu atau kau tidak aku antar pulang!" Hardik Kyuhyun seraya menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Hahaha… baiklah.. abisnya kau melamun saja."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kediamanya. Rumah mewah yang tergolong besar di kawasan Cheongdam-dong yang bergaya eropa modern dan memancarkan keindahannya yang klasik. Sistem pengamanan yang sangat baik dan canggih.

Ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya, tak disangka ia berpapasan dengan Kibum yang baru saja sampai. Mereka bisa sampai bersamaan karena tentu saja Kyuhyun harus mengantarkan Minho ke rumahnya dulu di daerah Samseong.

"Kau sudah sampai Kyuhyun-ah."

"Eoh…" balas Kyuhyun tanpa menatapnya dan kemudian berlalu.

Seperti biasa, rumah mewah itu sepi. Hanya ada Kangin Ahjussi yang saat ini sedang menyambut tuan mudanya yang sudah pulang.

"Tuan muda, apa anda ingin makan malam sekarang? Biar saya siapkan."

Kyuhyun menggeleng halus sambil tersenyum "Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak lapar. Tapi mungkin orang itu ingin makan."

"Ah, iya aku ingin makan malam." Kibum yang saat itu sedang di depan pintu menjawab Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, saya siapkan makan malamnya."

Kyuhyun berjalan menaiki tangga rumahnya untuk menuju kamarnya. Ketika memasuki kamar, ia segera membuka lemari kayu berwarna putih di pojok kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak besar yang terletak di bagian bawah lemari itu. Di dalam kotak itu tersimpan berbagai barang kenangan ketika ia kecil, saat ibunya masih hidup. Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah album foto. Dibukanya album foto itu dan ia menemukan fotonya bersama sahabat kecilnya ketika ulang tahunnya ke 9 dulu. Ulang tahunnya yang terakhir bersama ibunya dan sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun meraba foto-foto yang ada di album itu. "Kaukah itu? Kau kembali?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ini dia chapter 5.. Baru update sekarang. Hihi.. oh iya, selamat hari raya Idul Fitri yang bagi kalian semua yang merayakannya. Maafin saya ya kalo ada salah.

Untuk chapter ini gimana menurut kalian? Semoga kalian suka ya… dan… semoga kalian ga bosen untuk membacanya.. maafin ya kalo seandainya feelnya kurang dapet.. saya akan mencoba terus supaya feelnya bisa ngena. Oleh karena segala kekurangan yang saya miliki, saya sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian semua...

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini, apalagi sampai membuat review.

 **Angel sparkyu : Terimakasih. Akan saya usahakan agar tetap lanjut yaa..**

 **Jihyunelf : Cinta ga ya? Coba baca terus untuk lebih pastinya haha. Belum sampe untuk membahas masa lalu mereka lebih dalam nih..**

 **Wonhaesung love : di chap ini udah kejawab kannn?**

 **Awaelfkyu13 : Bisa dibilang sih gitu.. saudara tirinya..**

 **: Terimakasih atas reviewnya.. penasaran ya? Baca terus yaa..**

 **Cinya : Di chap ini udah kejawab kan? Iya sebenarnya mereka saling kenal tapi belum saling tau..**

 **Anna505 : Wahh makasih banyak koreksinya. Terlalu dipaksakan ya? Okedehh, akan saya coba untuk membuat feelnya lebih terasa. Hihi..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Realize**

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Family, Friendship, Hurt, Sad

Disclaimer : Ini hanya fanfic, semua tokoh di sini milik Tuhan. I just own the story.

Warning : Typo(s), alur yang sulit dimengerti atau mungkin membosankan(?), gaje, masih author baru. Jangan bosan membaca dan review after read. Thanks.

Summary : " _Glek_.. tinggi sekali temboknya.. ka-kau yakin akan melompati ini?" / "SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU UNTUK MENURUNKAN LENGANMU, HAH!?"

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Kau kah itu Chwang?" Kata-kata itu yang terus menerus melintas dalam fikirannya sejak sepulang sekolah tadi hingga kini tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00. Ia masih dalam saja seperti itu. Duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur King Sizenya yang dilapisi sprei berwarna biru itu. Melihat foto-foto kenangan lamanya dengan sesekali menatap kosong. Bahkan ia masih berbalut seragam sekolah lengkap miliknya. Tanpa mandi ataupun sekedar mencuci wajah.

Tubuhnya sebenarnya terasa lelah sekarang. Namun, ia sama sekali belum merasa ngantuk. Ia harus tidur. Besok adalah latihan basketnya seperti biasa. Sepertinya Siwon memiliki rencana untuk melihat kemampuan anggotanya dengan memberikan sedikit test secara diam-diam besok. Walau hampir seluruh anggota sudah bisa menduga bahwa Kyuhyun lah yang akan menjabat sebagai ketua tim selanjutnya. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun selalu menjadi Top Scorer tim sekolahnya, dan ide-ide strateginya juga sangat baik. Namun, disamping segala kelebihannya itu, ia memiliki beberapa kekurangan yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi seluruh siswa di SMU Shinchung itu. Sifatnya yang 'sedikit' arogan, pemarah, dan hobi membuat masalah baik dengan guru maupun siswa lainnya sepertinya membuat Siwon sedikit bimbang hingga pada akhirnya ia mungkin memutuskan untuk menjalani beberapa tes secara diam-diam pada latihan esok hari.

Setelah puas merenung dan sedikit 'menangis', Kyuhyun akhirnya tertidur. Memang tidak ada air mata yang keluar, namun jika peka, ia sedang menangis dalam hati. Merindukan kedua sosok yang dulu selalu ada untuknya dan pergi disaat yang hampir bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, Kyuhyun.. ayo bangun.. anda tidak ke sekolah.." Perlahan ia guncangkan lembut tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih bergulat dengan bantal empuknya dan selimut yang tanpa sadar ia kenakan karena udara yang dingin. Kangin ahjussi menjalani rutinitas hampir setiap harinya untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi, sudah beberapa lama sang pangeran itu tidak kunjung membuka matanya. Hanya dengkuran yang dapat di dengar oleh Kangin ahjussi.

Beberapa saat kemudian….

"Uhhh.. 5 menit lagi yaa.. aku masih ngantuk" Balas Kyuhyun masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Tapi, Tuan muda, sekarang sudah pukul 07.15. Anda bisa terlambat."

"Baru juga- uaahhh jam- ehh, jam 7? Yang benar sajaa. Aishhh" Kyuhyun langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya ke kamar mandi.

Walau Kyuhyun memang hobi terlambat, namun untuk hari ini ia tidak ingin terlambat. Biasanya 1 minggu awal masuk tahun pelajaran, kepala sekolah akan menjaga gerbang di saat jam masuk sekolah untuk menegur siswa yang tidak menaati aturan dansebagainya. Kalau kata beliau sih, minggu minggu awal adalah masa-masa paling penting untuk menanamkan sikap yang baik dan disiplin untuk seterusnya. Bisa runyam masalahnya jika yang menangkap ia ketika terlambat adalah kepala sekolah.

Rumahnya dengan SMA Shinchung memang tidak jauh. Namun itu jika bukan saat jam sibuk. Daerah Gangnam di jam-jam seperti ini tentu akan macet. Jadi, jika ia tidak cepat, bisa dipastikan ia akan terlambat. Dan benar saja, ketika ia sampai, pintu gerbang baru saja di tutup. Beruntung kepala sekolah tidak melihat mobil Kyuhyun melintas tadi karena area parkir yang luas dan adanya taman sebelum gerbang berwarna hitam itu.

Kyuhyun akhirnya berpikir sejenak mengenai jalan masuk lain yang mungkin saja bisa ia lalui tanpa ketahuan oleh guru maupun kepala sekolah. Ia ingat terakhir kali ia terlambat, ia malah disuruh untuk memotong rambutnya hingga tersisa 1 cm. Tapi, karena ia tidak mengindahkannya, 2 hari kemudian ketika Kyuhyun bertemu dengannya, kepala sekolahnya langsung dengan tangannya sendiri mencukur botak rambut di kepala Kyuhyun. Tentu saja ia sangat malu. Bukan apa-apa, reputasinya sebagai anak kelas 1 yang disegani, hancur. Selama 2 hari, orang terus saja membahas mengenai kisahnya itu. Yah walaupun Kyuhyun dapat mengatasinya dengan memberi sedikit pelajaran kepada siapapun yang membahasnya, namun ia sebenarnya malu dan lelah juga.

"Hai Kyuhyun-ah.. kau terlambat?" Kyuhyun terkejut dengan sapaan yang tiba-tiba itu dikala ia sedang memikirkan cara untuk memasuki gedung sekolahnya itu.

"Ah.. siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengagetkanku? Kau sendiri? Ckckck.. anak baru malah terlambat. Kau tidak takut?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datar walau ada ekspresi terkejut di awal.

Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu. "Eoh? I-iya… Tadi aku kesiangan. Bayangkan saja, ibuku ternyata pagi ini berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk keluar kota karena urusan pekerjaan tapi ia tidak membangunkanku. Huh… eh- Kyuhyun-ah tunggu aku!" Changmin baru tersadar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya karena ia keasikan cerita sendiri. Ia pun menyusul Kyuhyun yang belum berada terlalu jauh darinya, menuju sebuah dinding yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan taman belakang, tempat ia biasa menyendiri.

" _Glek_.. tinggi sekali temboknya.. ka-kau yakin akan melompati ini?" Ucap Changmin yang saat ini menghadap tembok setinggi kurang lebih 3 meter itu dengan gugup.

"Kau ini berisik sekali eoh? Kalau kau takut ya tak usah melompat." Kata Kyuhyun seraya mengambil bangku panjang yang memang selalu ada di sana dan langsung naik ke atasnya.

"Eh.. jangan tinggalkan aku!" Changmin langsung menarik jas Kyuhyun.

"Aishh.. berisik sekali kau ini... ya sudah kau duluan yang naik.." Kyuhyun pun turun kembali dan menyuruh Changmin untuk naik duluan. Namun orang yang ada di hadapannya itu kini hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil melihat tembok itu. "Ta-tapi…"

"Kau ini mau naik atau tidak?"

"Mau.. tapi-"

"Sudahlah, kalau begitu aku naik duluan."

"Andwae! Baik…baik.. aku akan naik... jaga belakangku ya kalau aku jatuh."

Akhirnya setelah berbagai keributan itu, mereka berhasil mendarat di sisi dalam sekolah tanpa ketahuan. Sekarang tinggal memikirkan alasan yang akan diberikan kepada guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas.

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.._ "Selamat pagi, Seon_seonsaengnim.. maaf kami terlambat." Ucap Changmin sedikit gugup. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar tanpa bicara apapun.

"Kalian terlambat! Darimana saja kalian? Dan kau Kyuhyun, bagaimana mungkin kau langsung duduk begitu saja di tempat mu?

"Mianhae seonsaengnim tadi kami, ehm, kami…" Changmin sangat gugup. Ia siswa baru. Bahkan ini masih hari keduanya. Ia tidak ingin perihal memanjatnya hai ini membawanya kepada masalah yang lebih besar dari hanya sekedar terlambat. Ia sungguh merutuki keterlambatannya hari ini.

"Kami tadi dari toilet. Iya toilet. Tadi saya meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemani saya karena toilet sangat sepi, siswa lain sudah berada di kelasnya masing masing. Saya ehm sedikit takut berada di toilet sendirian." Changmin akhirnya menemukan alasan yang cukup bagus. _Toh_ ia tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Ia memang takut berada di toilet sekolah sendirian.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kalian tidak akan saya lepaskan begitu saja. Kalian harus berlutut di koridor depan kelas dan angkat kedua tangan kalian hingga pelajaran saya selesai."

"Tidak! Huh seperti anak SD saja." Kyuhyun berniat untuk keluar kelas namun Changmin langsung menahan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau ingin diberikan hukuman yang lebih berat lagi?"

"Tidak, seonsaengnim, Kyuhyun akan melaksanakan hukuman itu sekarang." Changmin membungkuk hormat lalu menarik Kyuhyun keluar kelas. Namun, Kyuhyun menyentak lengannya dengan kasar.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kalau mau melakukannya, ya lakukan sendiri. Sudah aku ingin pergi."

Jung Yunho ternyata mengintip dari dalam kelas, dan Changmin yang menyadari itu langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun kembali dan menyuruhnya berlutut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau kita diberi hukuman yang lebih berat lagi? Seperti membersihkan kamar mandi misalnya? Ughh menjijikan. Atau, rambut dicukur habis di depan siswa satu sekolah. Tidak tidakk.. aku tidak mau!" Ucap Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Kau ini berisik sekali eoh? Mulutmu itu benar-benar ya. Aishh.. aku sudah pernah menjalani kedua hukuman itu. Bahkan, tadi pagi jika aku tidak membantumu mungkin rambutmu akan di cukur habis oleh kepala sekolah karena datang terlambat. Dan kau tahu? Kau itu sungguh menyebalkan." Kyuhyun berkata dengan ketus. Akan tetapi, walau begitu ia akhirnya menurut dan mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara seperti perintah Jung Seonsaengnim.

.

.

.

"Aigoo.. lenganku pegal sekali. Yakk Kyuhyun-ah kenapa kau diam saja? Lenganmu apa tidak pegal?"

"Diamlah" Kyuhyun hanya berbicara pelan dan datar.

Untuk seseorang seperti Kyuhyun tentu hal seperti ini tidak berat untuknya. Ia adalah pemain basket yang sudah biasa melatih kedua lengannya. Selain itu, sejak kecil Kyuhyun sudah sering dihukum seperti ini oleh ayahnya.

.

.

.

 **Februari 2006**

"Darimana saja kau Kyuhyun-ah? Berani-beraninya kau baru pulang jam segini, eoh?" Cho Younghwan menarik kasar Kyuhyun yang saat itu berusia 8 tahun menuju ruang keluarganya yang besar dan megah itu.

"Mi-mianhae a-ap-pa.. kyunie ta-tadi bermain sama Chwang.." Manik hitam itu kini sudah tergenang dengan air mata.

"Berlutut sekarang di sini dan angkat tinggi kedua lenganmu. Jangan sampai diturunkan sebelum ku suruh atau kau akan menyesal! Dan jangan menangis! Aku tidak ingin punya anak yang lemah!" Ucap lelaki paruh baya itu dengan dingin dan penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun kecil itu segera mengikuti apa yang disuruh oleh ayahnya tanpa membantah lagi. Sedangkan Cho Younghwan mengawasi anak itu sambil mengerjakan berbagai pekerjaannya.

Setelah satu jam kedua lengan Kyuhyun berada di udara, lengan kecil itu terasa pegal hingga Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menurunkan kedua lengannya sejenak. Namun, Cho Younghwan melihat gerakan itu dari sudut matanya.

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU UNTUK MENURUNKAN LENGANMU, HAH!?" Cho Younghwan menbentak Kyuhyun dengan keras. Iapun beranjak menuju lemari besar di sudut ruangan dan membukanya. Diambilnya sebuah rotan dari dalamnya dan segera kembali menuju seorang anak yang sedang ketakutan itu. Kim Hanna yang melihat hal itu langsung menghampiri suaminya untuk mencegah ia melakukan sesuatu terhadap anaknya.

"Yeobo, kau mau apa dengan rotan itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mendidik anak kita." Jawab Younghwan dengan dingin dan tegas.

"Yeobo.. Tapi tidak begini caranya. Kau hanya akan menyakitinya." Ucap Hanna dengan masih meredam emosinya.

"Sudah, minggir. Ini caraku untuk menjadikannya anak yang kuat." Younghwan langsung berjalan menuju Kyuhyun tanpa mengindahkan Hanna yang terus menerus menahannya untuk tidak melakukannya kepada anaknya itu.

 _PLAKK_ … Rotan itu kini mendarat di paha putihnya itu dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang menyakitkan. Kyuhyun kecil itu mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Namun apa daya, cambukan pertama yang didapatkannya sangat perih sehingga iapun akhirnya meneteskan airmatanya.

 _PLAKK_ … "Appa, hiks mianhae.. aku salah, aku tidak hiks akan melakukannya lagi." Kyuhyun kini terisak.

Mendengan Kyuhyun mengangis, Younghwan menjadi semakin murka. "Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak ingin memiliki anak yang lemah." _PLAKK_ … satu cambukan lagi mendarat di paha yang kini sudah berwarna merah itu.

Hanna terus menerus memohon kepada suaminya untuk berhenti. Akhirnya Younghwan tak lagi menyambuki Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian menyuruh Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya lagi. Dan Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan rasa pegal di lengannya. Lebih baik seperti ini daripada merasakan rotan itu mendarat di pahanya fikirnya.

Satu setengah jam sudah berlalu sejak aksi penyambukan itu. Kyuhyun merasa nafasnya sedikit sesak sekarang. Namun, ia tak ingin menunjukkannya sekarang atau ia akan menjadi landasan bagi rotan itu lagi. ' _ughh sesak.. tapi, aku harus kuat. Aku tidak mau di cambuk lagi. Sakiitt.._ ' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mulai merasa lemas dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir di dahinya. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menurunkan lengannya bahkan untuk sekedar memegang dadanya yang sesak itu.

"Yeobo… Biarkanlah Kyuhyun.. ia sudah lelah, lagipula besok ia masih harus sekolah."

'Eommaa… appa' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Baiklah.. sekarang urus anakmu itu. Berdiri kamu Kyuhyun!" Akhirnya Younghwan menghentikan hukumannya itu.

Hanna membantu Kyuhyun berdiri dan memapahnya ke kamar. Di perjalanan, ia merasa ada yang aneh dari Kyuhyun. Nafasnya agak tersengal dan sangat cepat dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa asma Kyuhyun kambuh. Sesampainya di kamar ia langsung mengambilkan inhaler yang terletak di nakas berwarna putih di samping tempat tidur dan menyemprotkannya pada rongga mulut Kyuhyun. Nafas anak itu kini kembali normal.

"Kyuhyunie, gwaenchana?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hmm.. kyuhyunie sekarang baik-baik saja. Tapi… Appaa.. hmm sakiitt.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk paha bagian belakangnya yang kini berubah warna menjadi merah keunguan.

Hanna mengambil obat-obatan di kotak P3K yang sudah dibawanya itu sedari tadi dan mengobati paha Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian, tanpa sadar anak berkulit pucat berusia 8 tahun itu tertidur.

.

.

.

Kibum tampak keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun dan teman baru yang ia jumpai kemarin berada di depan kelasnya yang sepertinya sedang di hukum. Namun, Kibum hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu pergi menjauhi kedua anak itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Chapter 6 update! Untuk chapter ini gimana menurut kalian? Semoga kalian suka ya… dan… semoga kalian ga bosen untuk membacanya.. maafin ya kalo seandainya feelnya kurang dapet.. dan ceritanya masih tetap pendek.. saya akan mencoba terus supaya feelnya bisa lebih dapet. Karena saya masih ingin terus belajar belajar dan terus belajar. Oleh karena itu, dengan segala kekurangan yang saya miliki, saya sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian semua...

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini, apalagi sampai membuat review. Gamsahamnida..

 **Jihyunelf : Iya nih gatau kenapa selalu jadinya TBC nya segitu. Hihi. Nanti belajar buat bisa update panjang ya..**

 **Kyuli99 : Gapapa koo. Makasii ya udah menyempatkan review.. semoga ga bosen sama ceritanya..**

 **Wonhaesung : Mereka berdua sama-sama belum tau sebenernya walau Kyuhyun udah mulai curiga karena nama mereka sama. Tapi, belum ada bukti yang menguatkan dugaannya.**

 **Awaelfkyu13 : Hahaha… kalo kurang baik, bisa dilihat dari flashback di chap ini. tapi untuk sementara baru bisa dibilang kalo ia hanya kelewat tegas dan tega. Untuk kelanjutaannya baca di chap-chap selanjutnya ya..**

 **Angelsparkyu : iyaa… Changmin temen masa lalu Kyuhyun. Tapi mereka berdua ga aada yang tau.**

 **Cinya : Iya, Changmin sahabat kecilnya Kyuhyun. Kenapa ganti marga nanti dibahas ko… tunggu saja yaa.. hihi..**

 **Siyohyuncho : Iya mereka orang yang sama. Untuk alasan kenapa ganti marga, nanti dibahas yaaa… selamat membaca!**

 **AuliaMRQ : Terimakasih udah menyukai ff ini dan semoga tidak bosan menunggu updatenya dan membacanya. Semoga bisa dilanjut sampai tamat yaa.. akan saya usahakan dengan sebaik-baiknya haha…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Realize**

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Family, Friendship, Hurt, Sad

Disclaimer : Ini hanya fanfic, semua tokoh di sini milik Tuhan. I just own the story.

Warning : Typo(s), alur yang sulit dimengerti atau mungkin membosankan(?), gaje, masih author baru. Jangan bosan membaca dan review after read. Thanks.

Summary : _Mungkin kau selama ini bisa berbahagia. Tertawa bersama teman-temanmu itu, bersikap sok jagoan di hadapan guru dan teman-teman, menganggap dirimu pintar, dan hidup bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain. Tapi itu tidak akan lama lagi Kyuhyun-ssi. Semua itu akan hilang daripadamu. Aku yang akan menjaminnya untuk membuat hidupmu hancur. Berhati-hatilah…_

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Jung seonsaengnim keluar kelas dengan membawa tas jinjing berwarna coklat kesayangannya itu dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang masih setia dengan hukuman yang diberikannya. "Kyuhyun-ah, Changmin-ah, hukuman kalian selesai. Kembali ke kelas dan bersiaplah untuk mata pelajaran berikutnya." Ujar Jung Yunho tegas.

Mata Pelajaran Jung Seonsaengnim telah berakhir dan para siswa sekarang sedang bersiap untuk pelajaran olahraga. Hal inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh beberapa siswa terutama siswa pria karena dianggap sebagai pelepas penat setelah seminggu belajar dengan angka atau apapun itu. Memang banyak pelajaran lain yang juga bisa digunakan sebagai penyegar. Pelajaran musik dan kesenian misalnya. Akan tetapi, pelajaran olahraga tetap menjadi pelajaran favorit untuk siswa kelas 2-2 ini. Apalagi di kelas ini juga terdapat beberapa atlit sekolah. Anggota tim basket seperti Kyuhyun, Jonghyun, dan Minho, tim sepak bola seperti Kim Junsu dan Park Chanyeol, dan lain sebagainya. Itulah mengapa beberapa orang bahkan menyebut kelas ini sebagai kelas para atlit yang cukup berbakat walaupun memang tidak sampai tingkat internasional, namun nama sekolah mereka cukup diperhitungkan dalam tingkat nasional untuk beberapa cabang olahraga, dan beberapa siswa kelas 2-2 ini termasuk dalam tim-tim unggulan tersebut.

"Ayoo Kyuhyun-ah, yang lain sudah ke ruang ganti. Tinggal kita ber-4 di sini. Aku dan Minho sengaja menunggumu."

"Hmmm..." Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman dan langsung berjalan ke luar kelas seraya membawa pakaian olahraganya.

"Aishh dia selalu seperti itu.. "

"Sudahlah, kau kan sudah mengetahui jika memang sikapnya seperti itu. Ayuk kita bergegas. Aku sedang malam mendengarkan ocehan guru yang selalu membanggakan dirinya itu. Hmmm Changmin-ah, kau tidak turun?" Minho bertanya pada Changmin karena anak itu terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu di tas dan laci mejanya.

"eoh? I-Iya nanti aku menyusul. Kalian saja duluan." Jawab Changmin singkat. Ia hanya menoleh mereka singkat dan kembali melanjutkan aksi mencarinya.

Jonghyun mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung. "Hmm baiklah."

Ketika mereka bertiga berjalan menuju tangga yang terletak di sisi kelas mereka -membatasi kelas 2-3 dan 2-2- mereka berpapasan dengan Kibum yang baru saja dari toilet yang terletak tepat di bawah tangga itu. Kibum langsung menghampiri dan menyapa mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Panggil Kibum. Tatapan matanya kini beralih dari wajak Kyuhyun menuju ke lutut anak itu. "Gwaenchanha?"

Kedua alis Kyuhyun kini menyatu disertai dengan tatapan bingungnya. "Apa?"

"Ahh, itu… tadi aku melihatmu di hukum di depan kelas yang sepertinya cukup lama. Apa mungkin karena kau terlambat tadi pagi?" Kibum memasang wajah menyesal. "Mianhae karena tadi pagi aku tidak membangunkanmu sehingga kau jadi terlambat."

"Bukan urusanmu… Aku baik-baik saja dan jangan karena kau dikenal sebagai sepupuku, kau bebas mendekatiku kapan saja di sekolah ini. Sudahlah, minggir… aku mau ke ruang ganti." Kyuhyun berjalan melewati anak itu.

Sepeninggalan Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya, Kibum tertawa kecil. "Kau….." Ia mengikuti arah gerak Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar seolah banyak hal dalam fikirannya hingga anak itu tak lagi tampak olehnya.

Kibum kemudian melihat Changmin baru saja keluar dari ruang kelasnya. "Hei Kibum-ah.. Kau sedang apa?"

"Ah, aku habis dari toilet. Oh iya, kulihat tadi kau dihukum ya? Apa baik baik saja?" Ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk lutut Changmin.

Namja tinggi itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "I-iya he..he.. tadi pagi aku terlambat. Untung ada Kyuhyun yang membantuku memasuki sekolah ini. walaupun tetap mendapat hukuman oleh Jung seonsaengnim, paling tidak itu tidak separah apa yang Kyuhyun katakana. Kata anak itu, kalau sampai ketahuan oleh kepala sekolah, rambutku bisa habis dicukur olehnya, bahkan di depan siswa lainnya." Changmin bercerita panjang lebar dan Kibum menyimaknya dengan baik sambil sesekali memberikan senyum kecil dan anggukan. "Astaga, aku harus segera ke ruang ganti untuk olah raga. Kibum-ah annyeong!"

"Dasar anak itu… apa mulutnya memang tidak ada remnya?"

.

.

.

Pada pelajaran hari ini mereka akan melakukan olahraga atletik lompat jauh. Suatu jenis olahraga atletik yang membutuhkan kecepatan, ketepatan, daya tahan, kelenturan, dan kekuatan.

"Baiklah, anak-anak… Kali ini kita akan melakukan salah satu orahraga atletik yaitu lompat jauh. Saya nanti akan memberikan contoh dan kalian semua harus mempraktekannya dan ingat, hasil kalian akan dinilai. " Ahn Chilhyun Seonsaengnim memberikan arahan dan penjelasan mengenai jenis olahraga ini. Akan tetapi, ketika hendak memberi penjelasan, Changmin yang baru saja datang dengan berlari membuat perhatiannya dan seluruh siswa di lapangan itu teralihkan.

"Darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru datang? Siapa namamu, hah?" Guru olahraga berusia 40 tahun itu menghampiri Changmin yang terlihat sedang mengatur napasnya karena berlari.

Changmin berdiri dengan membungkuk sambil memegang kedua lututnya untuk mengatur napasnya. " _Hosh.. hosh.. hoss.._ Nama saya Changmin _hosh_ Shim Changmin. Maafkan saya seonsaengnim, tadi kunci loker saya _hosh_ sempat hilang dan ternyata terselip _hosh_ di tas."

"Ya sudah, sana bergabung dengan teman-temanmu dan perhatikan!"

Ahn seonsaengnim kemudian bersiap untuk memberi contoh kepada para siswa. Iapun sudah bersiap di awalan lari. Ketika bunyi peluit dibunyikan oleh salah satu siswa, ia mulai berlari cepat, melakukan tolakan, dan pada akhirnya mendarat pada jarak 4 meter. Seluruh siswa kemudian bersorak dan menganggap guru mereka itu hebat bisa melompat sejauh itu.

Seonsaengnim kemudian menunjuk satu persatu siswa untuk melakukan seperti yang sudah dicontohkan olehnya. Hingga tiba akhirnya giliran Kyuhyun. Saat itu Kyuhyun hanya bersenda gurau dengan kedua sahabatnya dan bahkan mungkin ia tidak memperhatikan ketika Ahn seonsaengnim menjelaskan dan mempraktikannya di depan para siswa beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sekarang giliranmu. Ayo praktekan seperti yang sudah saya ajarkan." Ucap Ahn seonsaengnim dengan nada sedikit keras.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya sejenak menghadap guru olahraganya itu dan kemudian menoleh ke arah lain.

"Yakkk Kyuhyun-ah! Kau ini saya perhatikan daritadi hanya mengobrol hal-hal yang tidak penting. Bukan malah memperhatikan saya. Apa masalahmu, hah?"

"Hanya tidak ingin." Minho dan Jonghyun yang tidak ingin sahabatnya terkena masalah lagi hari ini kemudian menyikut lengan Kyuhyun dan memberi kode dengan matanya agar ia mau menuruti perintah dari Ahn seonsaengnim untuk melakukan lompat jauh itu.

Terlihat aura kemarahan dari mata Ahn Chilhyun, namun ia berusaha menahannya. Sedikit banyak ia sudah biasa menghadapi sikap Kyuhyun yang semena-mena seperti itu sejak di kelas 1.

Ahn seonsaengnim hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun Kyuhyun lebih dahulu mengatakan sebuah kalimat pendek yang terkesan seadanya.

"arra.. arra... aku akan melakukannya."

Kyuhyun kini berdiri di tempat awalan lari yang diperkirakan dapat membuatnya melompat dengan baik. Ia menarik napas sejenak dan memfokuskan diri menghadap tempat pijakan untuknya melompat. Pluit dibunyikan, dan Kyuhyun berlari cepat dengan kecepatan yang stabil. Ketika sampai pada balok pijakan, ia menumpu dengan tungkai kanan dan perlahan memindahkan beban tubuhnya dari tumit hingga ke ujung kaki dengan cermat dan melompat. Tungkai kirinya kemudian ia ayunkan ke depan bersamaan dengan gerakan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun mendarat dengan sangat luwes dan bisa dikatakan sangat baik. Jarakpun dihitung dan memperoleh jarak 5 m, melebihi jarak yang ditempuh guru olah ragannya dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah mencobanya.

"Bahkan itu sangat mudah. Hmmm.." Kyuhyun berkata dengan pelan, dingin, dan terdengar seolah angkuh.

Ahn Chilhyun terdiam sejenak berusaha mencermati apa yang dilihatnya dan didengarnya tadi. Seketika ia menyadarinya. "Kyuhyun-ssi… tidak bisakah kau tidak bersikap sombong di hadapan teman-temanmu?"

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar. "Kenapa? Apa yang ku lakukan? Bukankah anda hanya meminta saya untuk melakukan seperti yang anda ajarkan tadi? Bahkan saya kali ini bisa lebih baik dari anda.

Tidak ingin meladeni Kyuhyun, guru olahraganya itu kemudian mencoba tersenyum dengan terpaksa. "Baiklah, karena kau sudah membuktikan kemampuanmu, kali ini akan saya biarkan. Sudah ayo selanjutnya kau Jonghyun."

"Kau hebat Kyuhyun-ah. Bahkan aku tadi hanya bisa melompat 4 m, padahal kakiku lebih panjang darimu. He..he..he.." Ucap Changmin ketika Kyuhyun kembali ke tempatnya. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar dan tidak berkata apapun. Kyuhyun heran kenapa anak ini banyak bicara sekali. Entah mulutnya yang lebar itu tidak pernah lelah atau bagaimana.

"Whoaa.. aku bisa melompat sejauh 4,5 m. Bahkan aku mengalahkan dia." Sorak Jonghyun ketika ia usai melompat sambil menunjuk Ahn Chilhyun seonsaengnim.

Bagi siswa kelas 2-2, hal ini ternyata tidak terlalu sulit. Bahkan setengah dari mereka nyatanya memperoleh jarak yang sama atau bahkan melebihi Ahn Chilhyun yang dulunya terkenal cukup baik dibidang atletik.

.

.

.

Seusai pelajaran olahraga, mereka memiliki waktu istirahat sekitar 30 menit sebelum kembali ke dalam kelas untuk belajar. Ada yang di kantin, atau ada yang mandi karena merasa risih dengan bau badan atau keringat mereka.

Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya –Jonghyun dan Minho- saat ini tengah bersantai di taman belakang sekolah favorit mereka dengan segelas jus jeruk. Mereka hanya duduk saja sambil bersenda gurau dan tak sadar agak jauh dari mereka ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hei, ayuk kita kembali ke kelas." Kyuhyun membuang gelas jus jeruk itu ke tempat sampah yang lumayan jauh jaraknya dengan melemparkannya. Dan masuk! Tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuan melempar dari top scorer SMA Shinchung ini.

.

.

.

Lee Taemin selaku ketua kelas 2-2 sedang mengumpulkan sejumlah uang untuk disumbangkan kepada panti asuhan yang telah ditunjuk oleh sekolah mereka. SMA Shinchung memang mewajibkan setiap kelas untuk setiap tahunnya menjalani tugas sosial entah apapun bentuknya yang penting bermanfaat besar bagi orang banyak.

"Hei kalian bertiga.. " Panggil Taemin seraya menghampiri ketiga orang yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas itu. "Seperti pembicaraan kita minggu lalu bahwa kita akan memberikan sumbangan kepada Panti Asuhan Cinta Kasih, tinggal kalian nih yang belum mengumpulkan. Ini formulir pengisian data sumbangan yang diberikan. Untuk sumbangannya bisa dikumpulkan sekarang atau besok paling lambat." Taemin memberikan selembar kertas masing-masing kepada mereka bertiga. Hal ini dimaksudkan untuk adanya transparansi data sumbangan.

Kyuhyun membuka lokernya untuk mengambil dompet, buku, dan peralatan menulisnya. Tampak sebuah amplop berwarna merah tergeletak di dalam loker itu. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya tampak bingung dan mengambil amplop itu.

"Whoaaa… apa itu Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Minho sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. "Sepertinya surat dari penggemar rahasiamu? Ha..ha.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya ."Entahlah."

"Bukalah. Siapa tahu sungguh dari penggemar rahasiamu." Jonghyun menyikut lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun membuka amplop itu dan mengambil surat di dalamnya. Matanya seketika membelalak ketika membaca tulisan itu kata perkata. Seusai membacanya, ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah menjadi antara marah, bingung, maupun kesal.

"Kurang ajar. Siapa yang mengirimkan surat sampah seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang tinggi. Wajahnya yang putih pucat sekarang berubah menjadi merah padam. Tangan kirinya memukul meja di hadapannya dan tangan kanannya meremas surat dan amplop merah itu. Minho dan Jonghyun bingung melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah?" Minho mencoba bertanya kepada Kyuhyun dengan nada hati-hati sambil menyikut kecil lengan Jonghyun dengan tatapan bertanya. Sedangkan Jonghyun langsung merebut surat yang sudah tak berbentuk itu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan membacanya.

.

 _Mungkin kau selama ini bisa berbahagia. Tertawa bersama teman-temanmu itu, bersikap sok jagoan di hadapan guru dan teman-teman, menganggap dirimu pintar, dan hidup bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain. Tapi itu tidak akan lama lagi Kyuhyun-ssi. Semua itu akan hilang daripadamu. Aku yang akan menjaminnya untuk membuat hidupmu hancur. Berhati-hatilah…_

.

"Apa apaan ini?" Tanya Jonghyun dengan emosi sambil mengarahkan surat itu kepada Kyuhyun. Minho langsung merebutnya dan membacanya juga. Orang yang diajaknya bicara itu hanya terdiam, ia sedang sibuk dengan fikirannya untuk menebak siapa yang berada di balik itu semua, dan apa yang dia maksud untuk menghancurkannya? Kyuhyun tidak habis fikir. Ia memang selama ini bertindak semena-mena terhadap orang lain dan sebelumnya semua baik baik saja. Tapi kali ini, ada orang yang berani mengancamnya. Ia sungguh penasaran maupun kesal.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku tidak mau memikirkannya." Ucap Kyuhyun seadanya setelah ia berhasil meredam emosinya. Ia memang seseorang yang terkenal dengan kepribadiannya yang buruk, mudah marah, suka berantem, namun untuk kasus-kasus lumayan serius seperti ini, apalagi sampai diancam, ia tidak akan gegabah. Itulah mengapa ia berfikir untuk membuat orang itu memunculkan diri tanpa ia yang mencari tahu, walaupun ia ingin tahu.

"Kau sungguh ingin membiarkannya? Dia bahkan berani mengancamu!" Minho kini angkat suara.

"Eoh" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Bukan membiarkannya, tapi memancingnya keluar dengan sendirinya. Ia mungkin akan penasaran jika aku tidak mencari tahu atau terpengaruh." Kyuhyun mengecilkan suaranya, siapa tahu pelakunya adalah siswa kelasnya sendiri. "Atau mungkin saja, ia hanya iseng. Hahaha."

"Mungkin kau benar. Baiklah kita tidak akan membahasnya lagi." Kyuhyun mengambil surat itu dari tangan minho dan merobeknya lalu menyimpannya dalam sakunya. Kakinya terlalu malas untuk berjalan keluar kelas untuk membuang sampah itu.

Di samping meja Kyuhyun, Changmin tampak memperhatikan pembicaraan ketika orang itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Walaupun tangannya asik menggambar sebuah tokoh kartun, telinganya ia pasang lebar-lebar untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan orang-orang disampingnya itu. Beberapa kali ia tampak terkejut, penasaran, bingung, dan sebagainya. Banyak ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan kali ini. Namun, tangannya tetap berusaha fokus pada apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Chapter 7 update! Gimana menurut kalian? Ditunggu reviewnya yaaa.. terimakasih..

.

 **Michhazz : Iya nih, tuan Cho.. tapi ini cuma fanfic koo.. hi..hi..**

 **Kyuli99 : Iya, Chwang itu Changmin, teman masa kecilnya kyu tapi belum saling tau.**

 **Wonhaesung Love : Terimakasih atas reviewnya.. doakan agar tetap bisa lanjut yaa..**

 **Angel sparkyu : Waduh.. kalo masalah itu masih rahasia. Ditunggu aja chap selanjutnya yaa..**

 **Jihyunelf : Sadis yaa? Maaf deh yaa.. tapi itu cuma fanfic ko..**

 **Awaelfkyu13 : Kyu kan epil.. jadi wajar aja dia manjat tembok sekolah, hehehe.. doakan saja agar bisa tetap lanjut yaa.. jangan bosan …**

 **Okaocha : Gapapa koo.. udah baca dari chap 1 kan? Gimana? terimakasih yaa udah review..**

 **Cinya : memang terlihat seperti itu. tapi sebenarnya ada rahasia yang tersembunyi kenapa beliau jadi seperti itu.**

 **Retnoelf : Wahh ketinggalan yaa? Sekarang udah baca kan? Selamat membaca.. semoga ga bosen yaa... kibum ya? Kita tunggu saja yaa jawabannya di chap –chap selanjutnya..**

 **JhCho : Wahh makasih.. bagus deh kalau suka.. semoga ga bosan untuk baca ff ini yaa..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Realize**

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Family, Friendship, Hurt, Sad

Disclaimer : Ini hanya fanfic, semua tokoh di sini milik Tuhan. I just own the story.

Warning : Typo(s), alur yang sulit dimengerti atau mungkin membosankan(?), gaje, masih author baru. Jangan bosan membaca dan review after read. Thanks.

Summary : "Apa-apaan kau ini. Kenapa memukulku, hah?" / "Hilang? Kau yakin tadi pagi kau membawa tasmu ke sekolah?"

.

Selamat Membaca…

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

Seluruh anggota tim basket SMA Shinchung, baik yang termasuk dalam tim inti maupun bukan, sedang berkumpul di pinggir lapangan basket sekolah, menunggu Choi Siwon selaku ketua tim basket dan pelatih mereka. Di antara mereka, kini juga terlihat beberapa anggota baru. Sudah kira-kira setengah jam waktu latihan mundur dari jadwal.

Setelah beberapa saat, terlihat Siwon berlari menghampiri sekumpulan siswa sma yang sedang menunggunya. "Hai guys… maaf saya terlambat. Hosh..hosh..hosh.. tadi ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dengan Ahn Chilhyun seonsaengnim mengenai tim basket kita. Eh- annyeonghaseyo seonsaengnim…" Siwon membungkukan badan memberi hormat. Tiba-tiba saja Ahn seonsaengnim datang.

"Baiklah, saya akan bicara, Siwon, kau boleh duduk." Ahn seonsaengnim mengambil alih perhatian para siswa yang menjadi anggota.

"Hari ini saya akan memberi beberapa pengumuman. Mungkin diantara kalian bingung melihat saya berada di sini saat ini. Mulai hari ini saya diberi kepercayaan untuk membimbing tim basket sekolah sekaligus menjadi pelatih kalian karena pelatih yang lama harus kembali ke kampung halamannya untuk sementara waktu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, saya lihat ada beberapa wajah baru di sini. Baiklah, untuk hari ini, kalian latihan seperti biasa dulu sekaligus perkenalan dengan anggota baru. Pertemuan berikutnya baru saya yang akan melatih kalian. Hari ini saya tidak bisa karena saya harus menghadiri rapat guru. Sampai jumpa." Sebuah seringai tipis tampak pada bibir Ahn seonsaengnim. Iapun kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka di sana.

Sepeninggal guru olahraga sekaligus pelatih dan pembimbing tim basket SMA Shinchung, gumaman keras para siswa mulai terdengar. Ada yang senang, ada juga yang heran dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Ahn seonsaengnim menjadi pelatih. Apakah sungguh bisa?

"Yang benar saja, guru payah itu menjadi pelatih kita?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit meremehkan.

"Be-" Jonghyun hendak membuka mulut namun dipotong oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba berbicara di belakang mereka.

"Kalian jangan salah, sewaktu SMA hingga usia 20-an, beliau masuk ke dalam tim basket nasional loh. Tidak hanya itu, prestasi beliau juga bisa dikatakan luar biasa. Mungkin kalian belum lahir saat itu."

"Ka-kau.. bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya, Kibum-ah?" Jonghyun terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Kibum secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan sejak tadi mereka bertiga tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ada Kibum dan bahkan Changmin di antara mereka. Dan tentu saja mereka lebih terkejut dengan fakta yang diketahui Kibum.

"Aku? Tentu saja sebelum aku masuk sekolah ini aku sudah mencari tau tentang latar belakang SMA Shinchung. Itulah kebiasaanku. Aku akan mencari tahu bagaimana sistem pembelajaran, keadaan siswa-siswi, maupun guru-guru yang mengajar. Walaupun Ahn Seonsaengnim baru mengajar di tahun ke 2, tapi data umum mengenai dirinya kan sudah ada di website sekolah yang bisa dengan bebas kita akses." Kibum memberikan penjelasan.

"Aaah begitu. Wahh, ternyata dia sangat keren." Changmin yang sedari tadi ikut menyimak memberikan tanggapannya. Ia mengeluarkan senyumnya yang lebar itu hingga membuat orang di sekitarnya meringis melihat senyum itu. _Apa mulut anak itu tidak robek dengan senyum selebar itu?_

Siwon akhirnya meminta mereka semua membagi anggota kedalam 2 tim bagaimanapun caranya. Ia menyerahkan semuanya kepada para anggotanya. Membagi tim, membagi peran masing-masing anggota, maupun mengatur strategi ia serahkan semuanya kepada anak-anak itu. Tanpa ada yang tahu, ia ingin melihat potensi-potensi yang dimiliki anggotanya untuk menggantikannya menjadi ketua tim.

Mereka membagi tim dengan melakukan hitungan 1-2. Terbentuklah 2 tim yang diinginkan oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan 3 orang lainnya tergabung dalam tim 1. Kibum, Jonghyun, Minho, dan 2 orang lainnya tergabung dalam tim 2. Pertandingan berlangsung cukup sengit karena kekuatan kedua tim cukup imbang. Skor sementara saling menyusul di antara kedua tim. Siapa sangka ternyata kedua anak baru itu, baik Changmin maupun Kibum, bermain dengan sangat baik.

Kyuhyun yang memiliki IQ tinggi itu berpikir menyusun siasat agar tim mereka tidak kalah. Begitu pula Kibum. Mereka berdua ternyata adalah pengatur strategi yang baik sekaligus top scorer dari masing-masing tim. Di menit-menit akhir pertandingan, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Nafasnya agak tersengal saat ini. Iapun sadar bahwa asmanya kambuh. Asap yang berasal dari pembakaran sampah di sisi kanan sekolah mungkin menjadi pemicunya.

' _Aish… tolong jangan sekarang.'_ Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia mencoba melupakan perasaan sesak itu dan berusaha dengan segenap kemampuannya. Beruntung saat ini timnya sedang memimpin, jadi yang ia lakukan cukup bertahan saja dan mungkin sedikit mencetak skor. Tiga menit kemudian pertandingan berakhir dan dimenangkan oleh Tim 1.

Kyuhyun segera ingin beranjak dari lapangan namun Changmin tiba-tiba menahannya. "Kyuhyun-ah. Kau he- astaga.. wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau sakit? Ada apa denganmu?" Changmin yang melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat itu tanpak terkejut. Walaupun suaranya tidak keras, namun masih mampu di dengar oleh Minho yang saat itu sedang berada di belakangnya.

"Eoh, Kyuhyun-ah ada ap-" Minho belum selesai berbicara ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba lari menuju tas nya, mengambil sesuatu, dan kemudian menuju ke suatu tempat yang mungkin tidak akan disangka-sangka oleh siapapun. Kamar mandi lama yang terletak di taman belakang sekolah.

Ketika dirasa sudah jauh dari pandangan teman-temannya, ia memperlambat jalannya. Kini ia tampak seperti terhuyung huyung. Nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal. Wajah yang aslinya berwarna pucat itupun tampak beberapa kali lebih pucat. Kyuhyun mengambil inhaler dari saku celananya dan menyemprotkannya ke tenggorokannya sambil berjalan merambat ditembok. Namun, tak berpengaruh apapun. Nafasnya masih sesak. Sedikit lagi ia sampai di kamar mandi favoritnya—tempat favorit ketika asma nya kambuh di sekolah. Entah apa yang ada difikirannya hingga pada sahabatnya sendiri saja ia tidak menceritakan penyakitnya. Ia malah kabur seperti sekarang ini. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin terlihat lemah di mata siapapun.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi itu, ia segera mendudukan dirinya dilantai kamar mandi. Ia tahu tidak akan ada yang ke sini karena sudah lama toilet ini tidak digunakan walau sebenarnya masih berfungsi dan bahkan masih bersih, mengingat cleaning servis sekolah memang masih rajin membersihkannya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya untuk berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. Sesekali ia menyemprotkan obat itu lagi kedalam tenggorokanya berharap nafasnya cepat kembali normal. Setelah kira-kira 5 menit kemudian, perlahan lahan dada yang tadinya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat kini semakin teratur.

.

.

.

Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun dan beberapa orang lainnya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang—dengan membawa tasnya—dari kamar mandi. "Kau darimana saja?" Tanya mereka hampir bersamaan.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menatap mereka sejenak, "Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Aku hanya dari toilet." Ucapnya ketus.

"Ani, tapi ta—" Belum selesai Changmin mengucapkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, Kyuhun sudah pergi melaluinya.

"Semuanya! Kemarilah." Teriak Siwon dari tengah lapangan. Semua anak yang sempat berada di pinggir lapangan akhirnya berjalan menuju arah datangnya suara itu.

"Perhatian semuanya, jadi begini. Kenapa aku tadi membagi kalian menjadi dua tim dan benar-benar membebaskan kalian untuk mengatur peran dan posisi sesuka kalian, adalah karena aku ingin melihat potensi yang kalian miliki. Kalian tahu bahwa aku sudah berada di tahun terakhir dan tidak mungkin lagi memegang tim ini."

Suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari mulut para anggota.

"Tenang.. tenang.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan kalian begitu saja. Jadi, siapa ingin mengajukan diri? Setelah itu barulah aku akan memberikan calonku dan kita lakukan voting."

Changmin mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Boleh aku mencalonkan diri?"

Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak, "Maaf Changmin-ah, tapi kau kan baru hari ini masuk di tim ini, jadi kurasa kau maupun Kibum, status nya sama dengan siswa kelas 1. Kau hanya bisa menjadi sebatas wakil saja."

Changmin mempautkan bibirnya. Anak-anak yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat perubahan mood dari anak itu.

Tampak Jonghyun mengacungkan tangannya, "Kurasa, Kyuhyun bisa menjadi ketua, Hyung."

Siwon menoleh ketika suara berat itu terdengar, "Kau benar, Jonghyun-ah. Aku juga sudah mempertimbangkan hal itu dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi di sini aku ingin bermain adil. Jadi, apakah kau bersedia mencalonkan diri Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Ia tampak tidak benar-benar fokus dengan apa yang sedang di bahas di lapangan itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Jonghyun yang sedang berada di samping Kyuhyun menyenggol sikunya dengan cukup keras hingga membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Kenapa memukulku, hah?" Kyuhyun tampak kesal.

Siwon tersenyum, "Bagaimana? Baiklah, calon pertama adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Jika tidak ada di antara kalian yang mencalonkan diri, maka itu berarti secara otomatis kau menjadi ketua tim ini."

Kyuhyun berdiri secara spontan, "Shireo! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mencalonkanku, Jonghyun-ah?"

Siwon mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah-olah menenangkan Kyuhyun dari jauh, "Kau tidak bersedia?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Baiklah, kenapa harus Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon kembali kepada Jonghyun—dan semua yang mendukung Kyuhyun menjadi ketua tim.

"Selama ini kau seolah menjadi cadangannya Siwon ketika ia sedang tidak ada, Kyuhyun-ah. Kurasa kau dapat menjadi ketua yang baik. Aku sudah bersamamu setahun ini dan itu sudah cukup." Seorang senior yang seangkatan dengan Siwon—Park Yoochun—angkat bicara.

Siwon menyetujuinya dan menunggu siswa lain berpendapat. Hampir setengah anggota memberikan pendapatnya. Ada yang mendukung—lebih dominan—maupun yang tidak mendukung. Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya mereka mendukung Kyuhyun untuk menjadi ketua tim.

"Dari semua pendapat, sepertinya sebagian besar dari kalian mendukung Kyuhyun untuk menjadi penggantiku."

Kyuhyun mendengus, _apa-apaan ini?_

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun—dan dibalas oleh Kyuhyun—lalu tersenyum, "Lihat, semua orang mendukungmu, kau ingin mengecewakan mereka?"

Changmin dengan senang hati menanggapi, "Itu benar. Ayolah, Kyuhyun-ah."

Minho mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan membisikkan di telingannya, "Ingat Lee Hyukjae, Kyuhyun-ah." Kemudian seringai tipis muncul dari bibir itu.

"Baiklah, aku bersedia."

Sorak sorai terdengar namun Siwon kemudian mencoba menenangkan mereka karena masih ada yang harus dikatakan—mengenai wakil ketua. "Bagus, lalu kau ingin memilih sendiri wakilmu atau bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja, Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak peduli.

Tampak Changmin mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "Aku ingin mencalonkan diri!"

 _Bagaimana mungkin anak seperti dia menjadi wakilku? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya._ "Tidak-tidak.. aku tidak ingin dia." Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan ketus sambil menunjuk anak yang sekarang sedang tersenyum lebar—sebelum Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. "Bagaimana kalau Kibum? Kulihat permainan dan caranya mengatur strategi bagus juga."

Kibum—yang sepertinya sedang sedikit melamun—membulatkan matanya karena kaget, "A-aku?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Sepertinya aku setuju dengan apa yang kau lihat."

Changmin yang merasa dirinya tidak diharapkan oleh namja berkulit putih pucat itu merenggut kesal—walaupun sebenarnya ia juga setuju.

Kibum mengerjap tidak percaya, "Tapi aku kan baru saja masuk tim ini, bagaimana mungkin?"

"Tidak apa-apa, toh kami juga sudah melihat permainanmu tadi. Lagi pula kau kan hanya menjadi wakilnya Kyuhyun saja."

Kibum tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku bersedia. Waah Kyuhyun-ah kita menjadi partner." Lengan Kibum mendarat di bahu Kyuhyun merangkulnya.

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam, "Jangan terlalu sok akrab denganku."

Kibum tersenyum canggung.

"Untuk hari ini, latihan kita sudah cukup dan Kyuhyun-ah, selanjutnya semua ini tugas mu. Pelatih baru kita tentunya juga akan ikut mulai pekan depan."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun saat ini sedang berada di depan loker klub basketnya. Ia berniat ingin membersihkan tubuhnya sejenak baru pulang. Itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Ketika ia membuka loker itu, sepucuk amplop—yang sepertinya berisi surat—tergeletak di bawah baju seragamnya—yang digantung. Ia pun mengambil surat itu, menatapnya sekilas, lalu meletakkannya kembali ke dalam loker itu. Keringat dan tubuh yang terasa lengket membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia pun beranjak dari sana menuju ke kamar mandi di sudut ruang ganti itu.

Setelah 10 menit ia habiskan untuk mandi, Kyuhyun kembali ke loker itu dan mengenakan bajunya. Rambutnya masih cukup basah dan berantakan namun itu menambah kesan ketampanannya. Melihat amplop itu kembali, Kyuhyun langsung merasa penasaran. Mengingat ia baru aja menerima amplop yang sama—dengan warna yang berbeda. Kali ini amplop itu berwarna kuning.

Ia buka dengan merobek pinggiran amplop itu secara hati-hati, dan mengeluarkan isinya. Belum sempat ia membacanya, Changmin menepuk bahunya dari belakang—membuatnya menoleh mencaritahu. "Kau belum pulang ternyata. Kupikir tadi kau langsung pulang."

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi ucapan namja berpostur tinggi dan cukup atletis itu, membuat orang yang berbicara padanya merasa kesal.

"Hei, kau ini. Ngomong-ngomong, aku pulang duluan ya. Aku harus pergi ke restaurant milik ibuku. Pegawainya sedang ada yang cuti hari ini, jadi aku harus membantunya. Oh iya, kapan-kapan mampirlah ke sana ya. Nanti aku kasih tau tempatnya, oke? Dah.." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, anak itu sudah pergi begitu saja sambil setengah berlari. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, hanya menggelengkan kepala karena heran.

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu kembali pada aktivitas yang sedang dilakukannya—melihat isi amplop itu. Ia keluarkan kertas di dalam sana dengan satu tarikan cepat dan membukanya hingga terpampang jelas tulisan yang ada di sana.

 _Selamat atas keberhasilanmu menjadi kapten tim basket. Aku penasaran dengan kehebatanmu. Kuingatkan, kau jangan senang dulu karena dianggap hebat seperti itu. Permainan baru saja akan dimulai, Cho Kyuhyun. Selamat bersenang-senang._

"Apa-apaan ini." Gumamnya kesal. Ia segera meremas kertas itu, membuat sebuah bola darinya dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah di ujung deretan loker-loker itu. Ia kemudian duduk di bangku yang ada di sana—menunggu kedua sahabatnya selesai membasuh diri. _Kenapa lama sekali_ pikirnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sepertinya klub Theater masih berlatih di dalam sana."

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Minho membuat namja itu tersipu.

"Yoona. Pasti ia cantik sekali. Ah, kapan pertunjukan mereka. Aku ingin menontonnya." Minho mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar.

Kyuhyun memukul kepala namja itu dengan keras. "Kau ini."

"Loh di mana tasku?" Tanya Ryeowook lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Changwook yang kini tengah duduk di bangkunya—di depan Ryeowook—menoleh ke arah namja yang sedang berbicara itu, "Kenapa? Tas mu tidak ada? Kok bisa?"

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat. Ia panik melihat tasnya sungguh-sungguh tidak ada di tempat yang seharusnya. Ia mencari di kolong-kolong meja, kursi, dan di lemari kelas—tempat yang mungkin saja menjadi lokasi penyembunyian tas Ryeowook.

Kibum yang baru saja memasuki kelas menatap Ryeowook dengan bingung karena namja itu sibuk membungkukkan badannya sambil berjalan mengelilingi kelas. "Hei, Ryeowook-ah, kau sedang apa?"

Ryewook menegakkan tubuhnya merespon pada orang yang memanggilnya itu. "Eh, aku. Tasku hilang." Ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah bingungnya itu, membuat Kibum tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Hilang? Kau yakin tadi pagi kau membawa tasmu ke sekolah?" Tanya Kibum sambil berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Yakk! Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku lupa membawa tasku." Ryeowook kembali melakukan aktivitas mencarinya—Kibum dan Changwook ikut membantu.

"Bosan sekali. Ayok kita keluar." Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya. Hari ini seonsaengnim tidak masuk dan hanya memberikan tugas yang bisa dikerjakan di rumah.

"Kita cari mangsa yuk. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak mengerjai orang." Jonghyun tersenyum dengan seringai liciknya.

"Ah, benar juga." Kyuhyun mengiyakan.

Ketiga orang itu segera keluar kelas dan melirik suasana sekitar—berharap ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Ketiganya berhenti ketika melewati ruang kelas 2-3 yang tampak kosong.

"Lihatlah, kelas mereka kosong." Minho yang melihat hal itu, tiba-tiba memiliki ide jahil yang rupanya sama dengan yang ada di pikiran kedua sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam ruang kelas itu, menatap sekeliling, dan menghampiri sebuah meja yang ia ketahui sebagai meja Kim Ryeowook. Tas berwarna putih dengan corak hitam itu diambilnya dan ditatapnya. Ia kemudian melihat ke koridor. Ada sebuah paku yang tertancap di pojok atas koridor itu. Mereka langsung berjalan cepat dengan membungkuk—agar tidak terlihat guru maupun siswa yang sedang berada di kelas yang dilewatinya itu, kemudian menggantungkan tas itu di paku. Mereka kemudian berjalan membungkuk lagi menuju ke kelas mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresinya ketika meliat tas nya tidak ada." Minho berucap sambil tertawa.

"Kau benar, Minho-ah, lagipula pasti ia kesuliatan mengambilnya, Kyuhyun saja harus menggunakan kursi yang cukup tinggi ditambah dengan berjinjit. Bagaimana dia?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Chapter 8 update! Untuk chapter ini gimana menurut kalian?

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini, apalagi sampai membuat review. Gamsahamnida..

.

 **Awaelfkyu13:** Ditunggu saja ya kabar selanjutnya. He..he..

 **kyuli 99 :** Menurut kamu siapa?

 **Rain :** Duh siapa ya? Kita tunggu saja yaa..

 **Michhazz :** Waduh, kamu kok engga percaya kalo dia baik? Padahal Kibum itu tampan loh. Dia aja bisa ngambil hatiku dengan senyumnya. _Wiihh_

 **Jihyunelf :** Baca lanjutannya aja ya.. nanti terungkap kok.

 **angel sparkyu :** Harusnya sih begitu. Mungkin orang dimasa lalu?

 **Okaocha :** Tunggu terus kelanjutannya ya. Selamat membaca.

 **Wonhaesung Love** : Yang didenger Changmin kan Kyuhyun yang lagi ngomong sama temen-temennya tentang surat itu…

 **sparkyuNee13 :** Ditunggu aja yaaa J

 **auliaMRQ :** Wah penasaran ya? Kalau begitu, baca terus ya..

 **dewidossantosleite :** iyaa gapapa… Wah kenapa kamu curiga sama mereka? Mereka itu orang yang tampan loh? Ditunggu saja kelanjutannya ya. Nanti ketauan kok..

 **Kuroi Ilna** **:** Terimakasih atas kritiknya yang sangat berguna… Maaf kalau menurutmu kurang masuk akal, kalo mandangin foto sampe jam dua pagi, itu mungkin aja terjadi dengan segala beban pikiran yang ada sampe engga sadar dia udah kaya gitu selama itu. (mungkin aja. Hehehe). Oh iya, mengenai lompat jauh, aku pernah baca, rekor dunia sampe 8 koma berapa meter gitu loh. Aku sendiri emang ga bsa lompat sejauh itu, tapi pas baca itu, aku pikir masih mungkin. Next chap akan aku usahakan lebih baik lagi.

 **mmzzaa** **:** Hahaha.. ditilang polisi ya? Kalo aku berentinya karena mogok mendadak? Semoga ide ceritanya engga mogok di tengah jalan yaa.. terimakasih.


End file.
